D e c e m b e r 19th
by MileySwag
Summary: I could fill a thousand pages telling you how I felt and still you would not understand. So now I leave you without a sound except my heart shattering as it hits the ground. Based off REAL EVENTS -- LEGAL
1. Hurt Like Never Before

_Decemeber 19th,  
I could fill a thousand pages telling you how I felt and still you would not understand.  
So now I leave you without a sound except my heart shattering as it hits the ground._

Mileys POV

I was somewhat upset,the Best of Both Worlds tour was coming to an end. But this would mean a lot of things for the Grey Brothers career. I was happy for them. They thanked me everyday,saying they wouldn't be where they are right now if it wasn't for me.  
It's not true though they are very talented. I felt the bus stop,it was the first break until we pulled up to LA,and it was raining. That was a first. It's almost always sunny here,I could hear the thunder rumbling and the lightening through the windows of the tour bus. I decided to spend times like this with Nick,you know cuddle,drink hot chocolate,watch movies. The usual stuff you would do with your boyfriend. We've been fighting a lot,and I didn't know why. I felt like it was a stage in our relationship that we needed to get past. I walked past his bunk and heard him playing a new emotional tune. ''Hey.'' I said,giving him a slight smile.''Miley,can we please talk?'' I nodded,as he walked outside the bus as I followed. It was raining. Hard. ''Miley,I want to breakup.'' Right there,  
I felt my world crashing down. Falling apart as you would say. Yeah,we were 13 but I was in love and I knew it. I felt it. It was the best thing in the world until it was over. Then you would hurt. Hurt like never before. Of course you would find love again or something close to it. But you would continually be comparing that person to your first our bus hit the last stop I said goodbye,to all of them. They returned it,and after that we went our own that tour,everything changed.

**_A few months later.._**

People say they can live without people. I'm not that person,I need someone to tell me I'm doing a good job. To like me. To support me. Of course,in this life not everyone is going to love you or what you do.  
In fact people are cruel,as if its not worst enough to hate someone although you don't even know them. They hate you. And I mean hate,like wished death on you,wanting to run over you with a car that kind of thing. A lot of people hate me like that. Why? Because I took pictures.  
Because I'm not like Selena or Demi. Because in there opinion I have a bad voice. Because I dated Nick Jonas and wrote a song about him. Because I'm no longer friends with the Gray Brothers. Because I'm a bad role model. The lists goes on forever why people hate me.  
But you wanna know the funny part?They don't know me. They don't know what goes on in my life,or how I am. They only see what the tabloids WANT them to see. They don't know anything about the pictures. I could've had a bullet to my head to take them, no one really knows.  
Everyone thinks there's is this feud between Demi,Selena,and the Gray Brothers. And to be honest there isn't one. Because we don't talk. Well I don't talk to Selena or GB. Believe it or not Selena and I used to be friends. Then,she got caught up. Not in fame,but in the fairy tale world of being in love with Nick Gray. She didn't even have the decency to tell me to my face. She thought, I would be mad. I wonder if she ever thought that I would be even madder if she didn't even say anything at all. She ran away,and didn't look back. Don't get confused she's not a bad person,shes just blind now. Blind to see anything,I was that way too. But now I can see everything so clearly. I now know who to trust.  
One of those people are Demi Lovato,a very good friend of mine who I recently hung up on due to her telling me I would have to do a mini concert tour with her and GB I loved City of Hope,but really? Did they not read magazines? I'm not exactly what you would say good terms with the Gray Brothers.

Demi's POV

I expected her to hang up. I sighed as,I layed back down on the Gray's couch as we all sat there waiting for them to announce the number one song. I turned it up. ''And the number one song is Miley Cyrus 7 things,which is rumoured to be about her _ex Nick Gray of the Gray Brothers''_  
I immediately got out my blackberry storm and started texting Miley to congratulate her. In the background hearing 7 things playing. It was about Nick no doubt. Me,Selena,Nick,Kevin,and Joe all listened to the number one song in the country played on television. Maybe then they would all grow some balls,and give her a call.

**a/n: To be completely honest,I didn't like how I wrote the first few chapters so I'm rewriting them. It's not going to affect the story at all,its just going to make things fall in place more.**


	2. Paparazzi

Nicks POV

I was really nervous,about seeing Miley again. And I mean really seeing her. She would probably be preforming her new single 7 things.  
I hated that I made her feel that way. I hated the fact,that I couldn't even talk to her because I was to afraid. Today would be interesting.  
I grabbed on some clothes as Joe,Kevin,and I left our hotel room. As soon as we stepped outside paparazzi,swarmed us. Asking questions ,taking pictures,anything to get a reaction from us. A question stood out from all the others. 'Nick. Is Kevin's t-shirt your way of giving a message to Miss Cyrus?' I suddenly turned around and saw Kevin wearing a Team Demi and Selena shirt,printed in bright gold lettering. No one could miss it. I couldn't breathe. Joe guided me to the limo,as we found our seat belts. ''Why?'' I asked Kevin. ''She's been hurting you for so long Nick,it's about time someone did something.'' My jaw clenched,and my fingers closed into a fist. ''Still Kevin,Miley was like a sister to us. How could you do something so low?'' Joe said finally speaking up. But Kevin had nothing to say,maybe he realized how Miley would feel for once.  
Something we rarely ever did.

Mileys POV

I was staying at the same hotel as Demi,it was right down the road from where the Jonas Brothers were staying. Which I was glad about.  
I got dressed,in a t-shirt some skinny jeans and cowboy boots. I let my hair go out naturally curly. I went next door to Demi's room,and saw that she was dressed too. ''Ready ?'' ''Ready as i'll ever be.'' She took my hand as we walked out of the hotel,and of course there were the paparazzi there waiting for us like the stalkers they are,I mean seriously? Do they ever get bored? They started shooting questions at us, I never answer to them,or even listen but thats when I heard a question that stood out. 'Miley,how does it feel that your old friend Kevin wore a Demi and Selena shirt indicating what team they're really on?' I stopped dead in my tracks. It felt like I just got slapped in the face. Demi dragged me to the limo,as the papparaztizi got their shot. And for once,Demi had nothing to say. Not to me atleast.

Demis POV

I felt really bad. I was furious at Kevin. When we got to the studio where the concert would be held. I got out of the limo and walked straight in not even looking at Miley. ''Kevin fucking Jonas.'' I murmured under my breath as I opened the door to the sound check room and saw Nick,Joe,and Kevin practicing there songs. They all looked at me at the same time. I stared at Kevin with daggers. I was so pissed and he was still wearing that freakin' shirt. They all came out the sound check and half smiled at me acting like nothing was wrong. ''Hey,Dem.'' Joe said. ''Hi.'' Nick said quitely. ''Hey.'' Kevin said. ''I can't believe you.'' I got straight to the point. ''Dem-..'' ''No Nick,don't stand up for him. Kevin did you ever think before you did that? Did you ever once think about what the effect of this is going to cause. Not just for Miley,but to your band,me,and Selena.  
You shouldv'e saw Mileys face when the paps told her about you.'' I chuckled without humour and,I turned around but stopped when I saw Miley walk in,obviously not knowing who was in the room.

Miley's POV

I felt a little awkward just standing there. Joe,and Demi looked at me with apologizing looks. I didn't need that. More importantly I didn't want that. So,I left to go find my own sound check room. ''You can start Miley.'' Ken muttered to me,and I grabbed the mic,closed my eyes and I began.

_Wake up  
Here I go  
Cram it all down my throat  
Stomach so full that  
I wish I could choke  
7 a.m my head's already in a spin  
As soon as I'm out that door  
Bam hits me like a ton of those red bricks  
Can't dig myself out of this  
Highest ditch  
This madness I swear sometimes  
I can't tell which way is up,  
Which way is down its all up in my face need to push it away  
Somebody push it away  
So all that I can hear Is a simple song;  
Sing a long now  
La la la la la  
la la la  
La la la la la  
la la la_

''Break.'' Ken yelled. As I opened my eyes to see Demi,Joe,Kevin,and Nick staring back at me. That's all I needed to hear before,I ran to my dressing room to get ready for the show.

**a/n: Reviews ?**


	3. We Breakup,You Break Down

Nicks POV

I knew me and Miley would have to be on the same stage. I knew it but I wasn't ready. I heard Miley announce us. I knew it was my cue. I walked on stage with Joe,Kevin,and Demi. I stood at the end. While Miley stood at the other end,Joe standing next to her. The announcer,was congratulating Miley for donating over 1 million dollars to the cancer charity. After, he was done. I glanced at Miley and Joe. Miley kicked him,  
playfully,as Joe pulled her in for a hug. I smiled,but I was a little jealous. I wanted that to be me. I wanted to hold Miley in my arms and never let go. But I knew that might never happen again. We all took a bow as we walked backstage. I went to my dressing room that I shared with my brothers,Demi,and Miley. I decided that I should go talk to her. I really missed her. I knocked next door. ''One second!'' I heard yell. She opened the door and looked like she wanted to slam it right back. ''What?'' Her voice was sad,quiet,and hurt. It matched her blue eyes. I felt bad knowing I was the cause of that. ''Can I talk to you?'' She opened her door. I was gonna step in but instead she walked into mine and sat down on the couch. ''So,what do you wanna talk about?'' ''Um,whats up?'' I asked her. ''Cut the crap Nick.'' I was shocked,by her tone.  
''What are you talking about?'' Even though I knew exactly what I was talking about. She looked me in the eyes.

''Stop pretending every things fine,and nothings wrong. Because we both know its not.''Her words cut,but I knew they were true. I took a deep breath as I continued. ''Miley,I'm sorry. I know I hurt you. But can't we just start over?'' I half-smiled. I don't know why but part of me actually hoped she would forgive me,but I knew she wouldn't. In fact she laughed bitterly,as she stood up and stood right in front of me. ''Nick,I'm done. D-O-N-E DONE. No sorry Miley. Is going to make anything better.'' It made me so mad how she was in control of hurting me,that she had that power right now. ''Why are you such a bitch Miley? You know what forget about my sorry,I didn't really mean it anyways. You don't deserve one.  
So stop acting like your the innocent girl and I'm the bad boy who broke your heart,because all of my fans and even your _old_ ones no its not true.'' I knew that was a low blow,mentioning all her fans that turned against her because of us,because of me. ''I hate you.'' She said,her eyes didn't match her words. ''I know,you mention it in your songs remember?'' I said while rolling my looked furious. ''Yeah I do. I mean really dating my so called replacement 3 days after we break up?''

''Selena isn't anything like you. Shes _perfect_,  
and your not; there's a BIG difference.'' God,knew how much those words weren't true. She slapped me. It burned but it didn't hurt me as much as the look on her face. ''Im real happy for you Nick. But you know what? Im sick of you and your crap. I cant wait till all your fans see what kind of guy you really are and not some fake rockstar.'' She replied haistly,the more we said the deeper the old wounds opened. ''You know what Miley you need to get over yourself,they're not your fans anymore since they realized what a **slut** you are,and how you have a thing with having sleepovers with _20 year olds_.'' By this time tears were falling from her eyes. Usually it would make me soften up,but right now I was so upset I didn't even care. I didn't notice,that Kevin and Joe walked into the room either. ''Stop it guys.'' Joe said walking towards us. Miley started laughing.  
Not a laugh someone would do if something was funny,it was a laugh I've never heard her do before. ''Nicholas,its really funny if you knew how I feel right now. I never thought I would hate you as much as I do now.'' The words hurt enough, but the way she said it hurt even more. I couldn't take it anymore. ''You know what Miley? Don't you have some naked pictures to go take? Oh I almost forgot to ask you,how do you like my shirt?'' Miley slowly looked at Kevin with a big fake smile on her face. ''Real mature Kev. Kinda sad seeing your the oldest. '' Miley opened the door and closed it softly. I just stood there and looked after the door. This _isn't_ how I wanted our talk to go.

Mileys POV

I was glad we had that argument. I let out somethings I really needed to get out of my system. To be honest,I didn't mean half the things I said.  
But I enjoyed the look on Nick's face,it showed a quarter of the pain he put me through.I really was done though. Nick and I had this habit of hurting each other through _people,music,and lyrics_. The three things we loved the most,could be turned into something so hurtful.  
I decided to check out my twitter. Surprisingly,I had a lot of support from my fans. That,was a huge reminder on why I was putting up with the Gray Brothers and their crap.

_You want me  
You need me  
Believe me  
You'll be calling  
You love me  
You hate me  
Believe me  
You'll come crawling_

_So get down and get around  
Imma show you what you'll be missing  
We breakup; you breakdown  
Gonna drag you through this  
Kicking and Screaming_

**a/n: Thanks a lot for the reviews x3 Hope you enjoyed this one.**


	4. I still hate you

October 2008. A month after the City Of Hope concert.

Nicks POV

I tried my best not to think about the fight with Miley that happened only a few weeks ago,but I couldn't stop thinking about it. Even worse,  
I couldn't stop writing songs about me and Miley. Joe and Kevin said they were great,and I know they're planning on putting it on our new album.  
One of our songs that we already recorded in the studio,thats all done and ready to be put on the CD is Lovebug. The song I wrote with Miley,  
when we started going out. I knew Miley would probably notice,and wonder why I put it on our album. But it just felt right to put it on the album. Although,its only been a month before the confrantation with Miley alot has happened. Like the fact her new boyfriend whose 20,dressed up like me for halloween. Which was really weird. I also read in a magazine that Miley said I helped her keep a brave face while she was dealing with hashypoglycemia. To be honest I couldn't help but smile at that. She was so scared then,and I was so glad I could be there when she needed me. I also read in the same magazine that Miley said she couldn't compare Lucas Till to me. I don't know if that was a bad thing of good. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at the time. Believe it or not I just spent almost an hour and a half thinking about Miley. As much as it bothered me,and as much as I'll never admit it to anyone not even myself. I was still in love with her,and I couldn't get her out of my head.  
I tried thinking of lyrics that had nothing to do with Miley. .Thinking...... Ugh nothing! Instead I decieded to go on my labtop.  
I went to google and typed in the search bar Miley Cyrus. No I wasn't obsessed just curious. I saw a new link and clicked on it. It was headlined 'Miley hates Nick?' I saw a video. I plugged in my headphones and clicked play. It was Miley singing 7 things at a concert,  
and when she finished she said 4 words that made my heart rip into two pieces. 'I still hate you.'

Kevins POV

I was in the kitchen helping my mom make dinner. When I finished,I went to go tell Nick and Joe dinner was ready. I told Joe first since,  
he would be the easiest. Once I said the word food,he ran full speed out the door. I rolled my eyes. Nick would be harder. He doesn't do anything anymore. All he does is write songs,and use his labtop. I felt like this was my fault since the t-shirt incident. I walked past his room and slightly opened the door. He didn't even notice he was on his labtop,and his head phones were in. I walked in and walked to sit next to him to see what he was doing. I sat down on the bed,and the sudden movement made Nick jump and quickly move his labtop. ''Woah,man chill.'' I said putting my hands up. Nick was holding his labtop like it was his own child. ''Dude whats wrong with you?'' ''Nothing you just scared me.'' He said while putting down his labtop a little bit making sure I couldn't see it. ''Kay,just come down for dinner when your ready.'' I got off the bed and made it seem like I was leaving. Nick relaxed a little. Didn't he know better than that? I quickly ran back over to the bed to see Miley singing a song,that was titled 'Miley hates Nick' I plugged out Nicks headphones,and heard Miley say 'I still hate you.' Nick just looked down like he was embarresed,but I knew he was hurt. I put a hand on his shoulder. I knew he wasn't over Miley,even though he was dating Selena. I mean Im not an idiot. Nick shoved my hand away. ''Look Kevin,the only reason I was watching this was to see what it was about since Selena texted me about it. Second, if you truley think that I care what Miley thinks about me then your wrong. It doesn't bother me in the slightest way.'' I sorta believed him even though I knew I shouldn't. I just nodded,and walked out of his room closing the door behind me.

a/n: This was kinda a filler chapter thats why its so short. Next chapter is gonna take place in Mileys POV,and its gonna include Nick singing your my destiny,and maybe the AMAS. 3 reviews? I dont expect a lot since its so short. (: 


	5. I Was Never The Shy One

November 2008

1 month later...

Mileys POV

My life has been pretty terrible,since everything that has happened since Nick and I broke up. I know I should be over him,but I'm not.  
Its like its not possible for me not to love him. So far this is basically everything that has happened since the breakup. My fans hate me.  
Those pictures that I took for Nick when we were dating got leaked,not to mention the ones Thomas made me take with him got leaked too.  
People call me a slut,whore, anything you can possibly imagine on all gossip sites. Usually I only focuse on the positive. But what positive is there?  
It feels like my world is falling apart,and no one is there anymore. I feel ugly. I was recently reading comments on perez hilton and all of them said how ugly I am, that Im too fat,Selenas better than me,and that I never deserved Nick. They were all probably true,but I still needed to attend the AMAs that were in about 4 hours people were counting on me. Pretty shocking. But thats why I loved my fans,they were still there after everything. I looked in my closet trying to find, a dress that didn't make me look fat or slutty.  
I found the perfect red dress. It was short but not to short. I decided to go out on a limb,and where Nicks dog tag. It made me feel safe. Like anything was possible.

Nicks POV

I started to get ready for the AMAs. Me and my brothers would probably have to leave in an hour,to be on the red carpet. I knew Miley would be there. And even though I shouldn't,I really wanted to look nice; to impress her. I picked out a dressy blue suit,it looked pretty good. I was really nervous to see Miley tonight,though. ''Nick lets go!'' I heard Kevin yelling.''Coming!'' I yelled back grabbing my cellphone and putting it in my shirt pocket.

Mileys POV

I arrived on the red carpet. I saw some supportive signs. That read 'Team Miley!' or 'I LOVE MILEY' and nice things like that. I also saw signs that read 'DISNEY SLUT.' and other things that I didn't bother reading. I just plastered a fake smile on my face as I took a deep breath,  
and took some pictures using my signature peace sign. Thats when they arrived. Joe and Kevin wearing there signature black suits,but Nick was wearing a light blue suit. It was nice. I ripped my eyes away from them as I coutinued walking.

Nicks POV

Damn. Miley looked. Well she looked HOT. That red dress was simply stunning and high heels. I had to catch my breathe. I felt like I had a fever.  
Joe noticed this,and elbowed me while smirking. ''Burnin' Up for Miley aren't ya Nick?'' I blushed furiously. I truly was burning up for her though.  
(a/n: I had to mention that! Did you notice the lyrics to burning up. 'High heels,Red dress? Nicks totally talking about Miley(;)

After all the boring stuff that occurs during a award show..............

Mileys POV

I was peforming my new single Fly On the Wall. I wrote this song about,someone who wishes they could eavesdrop on something someone was saying I really liked the beat to it. I mean everyone wishes they could be a Fly on The Wall atleast once right? ''Miley your on'' I smiled a real smile. My favorite thing that I loved to do is peforming and singing. It makes me happy to know that people actually enjoy it. I ran out on stage full of energy. As the music blasted I started singing.

You don't understand what it is That makes me tick, but you wish you did You always second guess wonderin'  
I say yes but you just lose out every time

If you only knew what I talked about When I'm with my friends just hangin' out Then you'd have the inside scoop On what to say, what to do That way when you play the game Baby, you can never lose

Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?  
A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall?  
All my precious secrets, yeah, you'd know them all Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?

You'd love to know the things I do When I'm with my friends and not with you You always second guess, wonderin'  
If there's other guys I'm flirtin' with You should know by now

I saw Nick staring at me. I decided to make this peformance even more interesting,as I winked and pointed to him as I sung the next line.

If you were my boyfriend, I'd be true to you If I make a promise, I'm comin' through Don't you wish that you could See me every second of the day That way you would have no doubt That baby I would never change

Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall?  
All my precious secrets, yeah, you'd know them all Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?

A little communication Well, that will go a long way You're getting misinformation Too much she say, he say

And what I say is Come a little closer And what I'm gonna say is

Don't ya, don't ya Don't ya, don't ya Wish you were a?  
Hey

Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall?  
All my precious secrets, yeah, you'd know them all Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?

I finished with lots of energy. I stared at Nick and I can basically read what he was asking me. 'Where did all that confidence come from' Silly Nick doesn't he remember. I was never the shy one.

Nicks POV

''Wow.'' I murmered to myself. Joe and Kevin stared at me. ''I thought she hated us?'' ''Me too.'' ''Then why was she all flirty with you?'' ''I don't know.'' I whispered smiling. ''But I think I like it.'' I could've sworn I saw Kevin smile,but right now I didn't care. I was falling for Miley all over again,and we weren't even together.

a/n: do you guys feel Niley in the air? I surely do :D. Next month,in my story will be December 2008. And thats when Niley reconnected,alot. I think I might make it into two parts.  
Its gonna include Golden Globes. The Kids Inagural hug,and a suprise call during December 19th. (; I would tell you who calls who,but that'll give it away. Thanks so much for the reviews!  
I only asked for 3 ! You guys amaze me. xo amanda (= 


	6. Your in deniley

Kids Inaugural

Demis POV

I was sitting with Joe,Kevin,and Nick as we watched Miley perform. I could so tell he was into her. ''Nick.'' I whispered. ''What?'' he yelled quietly.  
Causing glares from some people in the audience. ''Check your phone.'' I said I pressed the send button. I had a plan. I love Miley and Nick,  
there like my family. But I can't stand that there not together. I literally hate it,I'm like Nileys number one fan. I swear I would lead the niley teenies if I could. Sounds lame,but I see the way they look at each other and there's totally something there.

Nicks POV

I did what Demi said,and opened my phone and saw that I had a new text from her it read.

*yo,nick. stop drooling ova miley already and go do something about it(; put on the charm,and by that i mean do something other than ignore her u dumbass look i love u and all but really nick ur not the brightest star in the sky. heres my plan at the end of this hug everyone as a congrats then hug miley; and dont worry that she wont hug u back! trust me she will.  
oh and she feels for you dude shes in denial,or shall i say deniley ? oh & one more thing invite her to the sleepova tonite it'll be fun u can stalk her in ur sleep . u kno u want to (;(; roc on dude :D -lady D;.*

I rolled my eyes and wrote Demi a reply.

*wow demi just wow. first im not droolin over miley,i dont lik her lik that anymore. and i dont need to put on the charm,my charm is ALWAYS on(: & ur plan; really dem? fine ill do it, but not becuz i want to but becuz i kinda miss miley as a FRIEND. & i dont stalk her :p. oh & she liks me? not tht i care just wonderin..is she still dating justin? not that i care.  
-nickjisoffthechain*

I saw Demi read my text and roll her phone beeped,and I saw I got a new text from Demi.

*come on nick! im demi! im lik ur sister u can tell me anythin i wont tell miles i swear,u can trust me :  
no comment on you having charm i dont wanna hurt ur wittle feelings :p and you know you want to do my plan because ur still in love with miley;  
but u think u cant have her,  
and your sorry for breaking all the promises that you werent around to keep,  
but u still got the love bug for her,  
and ur burnin' up ;  
sorry for all the song lyrics but it was fun & true:  
o and dnt pull that crap with me nicky; u stalk miley kevin told me about that little incident(;0 its all good though i didnt tell miley.... yet mwahaha ;  
and no she broke up with justin a few days ago not that u care or anything:  
and idk if she liks you! i said shes in deniley, do u no how to read?  
dont txt me bac though ill probably be on stage by then;  
im in lala land:  
-ddlovato;*

I sighed as I saw the empty seat next to Joe where Demi was.

Mileys POV

I was starting out the Kids Inaugural with The Climb,Fly on the Wall,then 7 Things. After me,Demi would go,and then the Jonas Brothers.  
After the show was over,I talked to the president and his daughters. I was really nervous,but they were really sweet and kind. All the stars were taking their bows,as we all stood in a line. I stood next to Demi; and I saw Nick giving people hugs. Hes probably just gonna skip me. Right when I thought that Demi whispered in my ear. ''Nicks gonna give you a hug!'' I just shook my head,and watched as he hugged Demi. Nick stopped when he saw me. He opened his arms. Crap what was I gonna do push him away? I hugged him and closed my eyes while doing so. I heard screams in the audience. ''I'm sorry.'' He whispered in my ear as he moved onto George Lopez. Demi elbowed me,smirking. ''See I told you.'' ''He probably,didn't wanna look like a jerk.'' I said looking away. ''Really Miley? Looks like some one is in de-niley.'' I glared at her. Deniley? Oh. Denial.''How do you come up with this stuff?'' ''Its a talent.'' A bodyguard came which indicated us that it was time to go backstage.

Nicks POV

I saw Demi,and Miley heading backstage. I would kill to know what they were talking about. I waved to some of the fans as I made my way backstage.I walked straight up to Demi,and Miley. ''Hey.'' I said grinning at both of them. ''Hey Nick,whats up?'' Miley and Demi said in unison then they started cracking up. Mileys laugh was so contagious I started laughing too. ''Nothing,uh Miley I was wondering if you would l-like to join the party at my house tonight and then afterwards sleepover with Demi?'' I ran my head through my hair. ''Sure.'' She said smiling hugely at me,I returned the was gonna be a good night.

a/n: How was that? Bad,terrible,okay? I'll probably update again tonight or, tomorrow. So watch out for that; and thanks so much for you amazing reviews on the last chapter they make me smile(: lol review ? :D


	7. I Won't Apologize

After Kids Inaugural

November 29th.

Mileys POV

I was a little nervous about going over Nicks house,and hanging out with all of them again; but I decided to take a risk and talk to them this was going to be very interesting. Nick walked over,to talk to Joe and Kevin. He was probably telling them I was coming over, Kevin's,and Joe looked..Happy. Which was weird. I guess Joe looked up from Nicks face and locked eyes with mine giving me a shy smile,Kevin and Nick did the same. I returned it to all of them,and focused on stared at each other for a few seconds,it took everything in me to turn away though and when I did I saw Demi smirking at me.''What?'' ''Nothing'' She replied. ''Niley cough cough'' Typical Demi. I rolled my eyes as we both walked to our limo.

Nicks POV

I saw Demi and Miley leave. I walked away from my brothers to ask where they were going until Kevin grabbed my hand. ''Chill,Nick you don't want to come off to clingy.'' Joe continued. ''Yeah Nick; there probably just getting ready you know relax and everything will fall into place.'' I chuckled at their 'advice.' ''I'm not nervous. I mean its just Miley and Demi.'' I said while rolling my eyes trying to put it off as no big deal,they didn't look like they bought it. To be honest I was terrified; Miley and me? At my house. Tonight?  
I started becoming really worried. Just then,my phone buzzed in my pocket. I saw I had a new text from..Selena. I haven't really talked to her since the breakup.

*hey nick whats up?*

My fingers flew against the keyboard.

*nothing about to be hanging with the best friends*

I was careful not to make it obvious I was hanging out with Miley,but made it seem more like I was hanging with Joe and Kevin.

*well tell them I said hi(:*

*sure thing sel.*

I closed my cellphone but as soon as I did I got a new text message from Demi. Which reminded me. What had she gotten me into with this whole Miley and I sleepover thing.

Demi's POV

By this time I was ready for the little party the Jonas' house. I brought a pair of pjs,and a outfit for the sleepover. Miley was still getting ready; so I decided to text Nick.

*hey nick j. im ready just waitin for miles shes takin foreverrrrrrr;  
probably tryin to look good for u(:*

I closed my phone and watched random shows on t.v.  
I checked my phone and saw I had a new text from Nick.

*ha funny.*

That was short,he usually has a stupid remark.

*aw whats wrong nick?  
i thought u would be happy:D mileys comin over and you'll get to discuss the burnin passion u feel for her;  
its ur time to suck her in with ur 'moves' (;*

I got a text message but not from was from Sel.

*hey dem whats up ?*

My fingers flew across the keyboard.

*great; the kids inaugural was cool too it would be more fun if u were there :  
but right now im gonna go hang with nick,joe,kevin & miley.  
i miss u): *

*oh...have fun.  
and miley? don't they hate her?  
weird....well i guess ill see you later we have to do a scene for the wizards movie then were just gonna wrap up the rest of it bye dem(:*

Miley walked in the room,I quickly closed my phone. Not that I was hiding anything it was just a reflex. I knew Miley and Selena didn't exactly like each other.''How do I look?'' ''Amazing; lets go.'' She grabbed her bag. ''Whats the big rush?'' ''Im bored and plus Nick isn't the most patient person'' She laughed at that. ''No one knows that better than I do.'' On that note we took my car and drove to the Jonas'.

Mileys POV

Demi pulled up in the Jonas driveway. It was a good 5 minutes away from her house. I got out of the her car,and we both walked up to the door;as Demi rang the doorbell. Instantly, the door flung open showing a very excited Joe. ''Hey girl hey'  
He yelled. I giggled as he pulled both mine and Demi's hand inside the very famillar family was the easiest to talk to. We just clicked; I remember when we were on tour we would always play the most hilarious pranks on Nick and Kevin.  
I sat on the couch,and Joe sat right next to me putting his arm around me in a brotherly way. Demi walked upstairs. Where was she going? Nick walked in. ''Hi Miley.'' I turned around and saw him staring at Joe's arm. ''Hey.'' I stood up,from the couch and he walked over to give me a hug. I loved every moment of it. Eventually we pulled away,and saw Demi and Joe staring at us.  
''So..'' Demi said breaking the silence. ''Lets play games!'' I laughed she sounded like a little girl. ''Heck yeah games rock'  
Joe yelled sounding just like Demi. He ran to the middle of the room and sat down pretzel style. Demi went in this closet and came back with a bunch of games. I was suprised she knew where everything was,since they changed up there house I couldn't tell. We all played Monopoly,Connect Four,and Sorry. I was having a lot of fun. Everything felt right. Kevin walked in. I missed Kevin. He was so overprotective,and funny; but he knew when to be serious. ''Hi guys.'' He said politely.  
''Nick I need to talk to you.'' Nick looked over to Kevin,and saw the urgency in his face as he stood up; and followed Kevin out of the room.

Nicks POV

''What?'' I asked. ''Um, I don't know how to tell you this Nick but Selena is here.'' I stared at him confused. ''What do you mean HERE'  
''I mean here at our house here.'' ''And why is she here?'' ''She said she wanted to talk to you and Demi.'' ''Where is she?'' ''Shes waiting in the kitchen.'' I sighed as I walked down the hallway into our kitchen. The lights were off. ''Selena'  
Hm,maybe she left; not that I was complaining. I walked back into the family room to see Selena in there with Kevin; but the look on Mileys face made me want everything disappear.

Selenas POV

I turned around; and saw Nick behind me.I could tell it was awkward. ''Uh,hi.'' ''What are you doing here?'' ''What am I doing here?  
I thought we were friends Nick?'' ''I didn't mean it to be rude,I just thought you would be in Mexico filming Wizards.'' ''I was,but they told me I could go home; so I decided I'd come visit you and since Demi was here we could all hang out. But I see that your 'best friend' isn't the friend I thought you meant.'' I said referring to Miley. ''Is it a crime that Mileys at my house?'' ''No,I just thought you two weren't friends.'' ''Well-..'' ''Well maybe I should go.'' Miley said cutting Nick off as she grabbed her bag; and walked out the door. And of course Nick ran after her; I didn't get it after all this time. Me trying to be the perfect girl for Nick,I was changing everything. My looks.  
My personality. And for what? Nothing at all. I followed Nick and Miley out the door and saw them talking; Nick hugged Miley,and I opened the door to my car as I drove away watching Nick hug Miley. Im sorry for changing Im sorry it isn't how it was believe me its easier to pretend.  
I drove down the neighborhood,and let the tears flow freely. I left Miley for Nick. And I changed into someone I never wanted to be.  
But I won't apologize for who I am.

a/n: YIKES! I cant wait to upload the golden globes! I just finished typing it,and I'll have it up by this Friday or sooner.I was going to make you guys wait longer but this chapters late so I decided to post it a little earlier. Anyways I got the idea for this from Selenas song 'I wont apologize.' Its totally about Miley & Nick,so listen to it. I can't believe people say shes the next Miley. In my opinion Selena is know where close in replacing Miley. Oh and if you have ANY questions about the song 'I won't apologize' I can answer them all. I know what each verse is about and who shes talking about. Okay enough of my blabbing (: Review.


	8. Sorry Isn't Good Enough Anymore

December 1.

Golden Globes

Mileys POV

I was at the Golden Globes with my parents,to represent my animated movie Bolt. I just stepped out of the limo with my mom and dad.  
We were walking on the red carpet,other celebrities were too. All of us were walking in a line taking pictures and doing interviews.I was half way off the runway when I saw them,right in front of me. Sure,they probably noticed me but of course they didn't even turn around not even a s-.... Woah,did Nick just smile at me? I mean I haven't seen him or talked to him since the Kids Inagural; and that get together at his house. Which I ended up staying at while Selena left. I continued walking but my mom stopped me. I saw Ryan Secrest in front of me. Oh. I didn't even notice him. ''Were here with the Cyrus family!'' He yelled enthusiactly. I smiled. Until I saw Nick was walking towards me,and his brothers just kept walking. Ryan noticed this and pulled me into a hug. ''You saved me.'' I whispered in his ear. He really did.  
I wasn't ready for this confrontation yet. ''Oh Billys talking to the boys...Hes not beating them up are they?'' I turned around, quickly to see that my dad was making a conversation with the boys. What the hell. ''No comment'' My mom said smiling. I let out a akaward chuckle. '  
Well it was great talking to you Ryan.'' I said while waving,and walking away. My dad joined us,as we found our seats. Lets just say it was really weird since Nick,and his brothers were sitting in the same row as me but a few seats away. I mean really? What's the odds of that. Who would arrange the seats like this.

What Nick was thinking while this was going on.

Nicks POV

I couldn't help but smile at Miley as I saw her. She looked amazing,she kinda just stared at me. I was going to go greet them. But of course,  
Ryan has to pull her into a hug. Its like Ryan and Billy planned it. Sure I would've still went up to her although they hugged,but I'm pretty sure it would look rude if I walked away when Billy came. ''Hello boys how have ya'll been?'' Billy asked us being polite. ''We've been great Billy,  
nice to see you again.'' Kevin said shaking his hand. Joe did the same,and I followed the pattern. There was an akward silence,and I heard Ryan ask Miley,and Tish if Billy was beating us up. That made things more akward. I saw Miley automatically look at us all. I smiled to myself.  
Haha. Yeah Miley act all worried,you know you would be cheering your dad on. I though to myself. As if Billy heard my thoughts,he looked directly at me and smiled. I grinned back nervously and ran my hair to through my curls. ''Always a pleasure boys,but if you'll excuse me I would like to get back to the interview'' We just nodded and continued walking and took our seats,which were very close to Miley. ''Man,you've been staring at Miley all day go talk to her.'' I blushed. Joe was always supportive when it came to girls. ''Yeah Nick. We'll give you two choices,go talk to Miley or I'll tell her what you do on your labtop.'' Kevin whispered grinning. ''You wouldn't.'' I whispered back. ''Try us.'' They both said in unision. I sighed as I got up and walked toward her and her family. I felt Joe and Kevins eyes bore into my back. ''Hello Mr. and . Mind if I borrow Miley for a minute?'' Tish and Billy looked to her daughter. ''Sure.'' Tish answered. Miley stood up,and we walked into this empty room,  
where they kept all the awards. I got a good look at her,she truly looked beautiful.

''Hey.'' I said looking down quietly. ''Hi.'' she whispered. I looked into her eyes and she did the same,it was never akaward with Miley. ''I wanted to say sorry that your movie didn't win.'' I murmered. I was truly sorry about that. If she won I would have an excuse to congratulate her in front of thousands by giving her a hug. ''Its okay,WALL E's an amazing movie; I would be mad if they didn't win'' I chuckled. Same old humble Miley. ''Look Miley, I didn't get to say this at the sleepover but the fight at the c-concert. It was stupid and I didn't mean anything I said. Your not a slut. Your beautiful,and Selena isn't perfect; shes not even close Miles. The closest thing to perfect is standing right in front of me.'' Wow. I would never say something like that to a girl,the thing that girl does to me. She smiled widely at me as she pulled me into a hug. It felt so good to hold her in my arms.''Nick I can't forgive you.'' It hurt to hear her say that. ''I know.'' I said squeezing her tightly never wanting to let go... ''Im sorry,but Nick you've changed. Your not the Nick I fell in love with,and saw a future with. Your a different person,a person that I'll never understand of know again.'' ''Look Miley I'm sorry for hurting you.''

I felt like I've said that a billion times but its like shes still not pushed me away from her. I looked her in the eyes. Her eyes were icy blue,  
clearly stating she was mad. ''Im sick of that same old stupid,apology.'' I stared at her confuesed. ''Do you even care? Do you even care that we broke up? Did it bother you,or was I just another 2 year fling?Did you care when you heard 7 things,or right here,or goodbye,or bottom of the ocean?Did it affect you in anyway? Because you know what Nick if you really listened to what I was trying to tell you,you would realize that I don't need your pity apology,nor do I want isn't good enough anymore.''I was shocked. What did I say,that was so..so wrong? ''What the hell Miley? I pour my heart out to you,and you think I'm faking? Yes,of course I listened to all your songs. I even bought the whole CD,but no matter how much I apologize Miley you still hate me so much.'' She looked up to me. ''This is exactly what Im talking about. How dare you say you LISTEN to my songs,sure you listen with your ears; but not with your heart YOU of all people..I thought you would understand but you just don't.'' ''Miley,I don't know your talking about.'' She laughed. ''Of course you don't Nick, just forget I said anything.'' She walked around me about to open the door.I grabbed her wrist and she slowly faced me. ''How do I prove to you Im sorry,enough that you'll forgive me?'' ''Mean it.'' She pulled on her wrist but I didn't budge. I pulled her closer to me,feeling her breathe on my face as I bent down and kissed her.

Mileys POV

I knew it was going to happen but I didn't believe it. I felt Nicks lips touch mine softly but strongly all at the same time. I missed this.  
I truly missed this and I couldn't even deny it. So, I kissed back. I kissed back with all the passion,anger and hurt that was in me. I ran my hands through his curls,as he drew circles in my back. My mind was cloudy. I could barely think or see to what was happening or what I was doing. There wasn't anything that I didn't touch or feel that wasn't Nick. It felt amazing,but so wrong at the same time. I couldn't control the feeling,it was indescriable. The things this boy does to me. I didn't hear the door open but what I did hear this. ''Miley?!'' I pulled away from Nick,as I was almost as shocked and embarssed as Nick was.

Kevins POV

Um. Yeah seeing your brother makeout with his ex girlfriend,at the Golden Globes is not something you want to see. I stared at them dumbfounded. I had no idea what to say. So,I walked out of the room; or should I say closet. I sat down next to Joe. ''Did you find them'  
He whispered. ''Oh yeah I found them alright.'' I said shaking my head trying to get the images out of my head.

Nicks POV

It was so awkward and weird,and quiet. I thought through what just happened. Miley looked down. ''I gotta go, see you around Nick.'' And just like that Miley hurried out of the closet and maybe out of my life. But not this time. I wouldn't lose her again. I can't. I looked down at my hands,and quickly but quietly shuffled out of the closet closing the door behind me.

a/n: review! :D Okay so I had a tough time picking this chapter title,but its all good(: I hope you guys liked it. There will probably be 4 or 5 more chapters left of this story which makes me sad :  
but Im really glad you guys seem to enjoy it. So tell me what you think & NO SILENT READERS; thanks so much. 


	9. December 19th 2008 Part 1

a/n: okay this is very important. I want to change my pen name. But I have NO idea. Any suggestions ? please & thanks

Enjoy(:

December 19th.

A year after the worst day of their lives.

Part 1: Nicks Point Of View.

Nicks POV

I couldn't sleep all night. No matter how much I wanted to,everytime I closed my eyes I would see her. And I couldn't see that,it hurt to much.I looked at my clock. 4:30 a.m. I stuffed my pillow over my head,and closed my eyes. Peacefully,and slowly I drifted off to sleep.I started seeing black and white images of Miley and I. (a.n:nicks dreaming.)

* ''Hey.'' Miley said. I took her hand and sat her down on my old bed. ''Miley I need to tell you something important.'' I looked deep into her eyes. She did the same,I saw confusion and worry. ''What about?'' ''Mi,this isn't going to work were not going to work. I-.. We should breakup.'' She froze. I wanted to hold her,to comfort her somehow.  
But then pain flooded me. This was hard. I didn't want to lose her ever. She looked angry.  
''Why Nick?'' Tears pouring down Mileys face. ''Mi,I.'' She cut me off. ''Nick why are you doing this? I know you don't mean . Your just afraid to fall in love. I was to Nick but we can get past that.'' Maybe that was true. Was I afraid? ''Miley I'm sorry I just can't be with you anymore.'' She stood up. ''Alright.'' I grabbed her arm,I couldn't let her leave without having some tie to her. ''We should be friends though.'' She looked at me. ''Sure.'' I don't even think she heard me. I let go,and watched as Miley walked out of my room; and out of my life.*

End of Dream.

I woke up gasping.I sat up quickly and felt tears streaming down my face. It felt like I couldn't breathe. I brushed the tears on my face away,and tried to relax myself. I quietly got off my bed,and went into my closet until I found the picture frame; Miley gave me before the tour was of me and her at the park. Our park. I flipped the frame around for no reason,and I identified an ingravement that I never saw before. 'You might never read this,but I wanted to let you know. Where ever life takes us. I'll love you forever,and most importantly thank you. Thank you for giving me something to about each and everyday on this tour. It's truly the best tour,and year I've ever had. Thanks for being there for me. Through everything. You are my everything. Unfourtantly, I can't see the future so I don't know if we'll be together forever. But I do know we belong together. Remember I love you.  
And you'll always be my Prince Charming -Destiny Hope(:'

I gently put the frame on my dresser,and continued looking for that letter. The letter Miley left a few months after I was dating Selena. Eventually,  
I found it under a bunch of old music sheets. I silently re-read it to myself.

Dear Nicholas,  
We've gone our seperate ways,and somehow I've learned to accept that. I'm sorry it isn't how it was before. I'm sorry for not being perfect like Selena. Or being less of a slut,or even a better girlfriend. But tell me Nick,why exactly are we where we are today? What brought us here?  
I hate that I have to go everyday seeing your face,and knowing were done. I hate knowing that my previous bestfriend can now call you hers.  
I hate that you get to be happy and move on and I get to be stuck with the memories and the pain. But,I am moving on. I met a guy named Justin.  
Sure you've heard of him,I don't care if he's older,I don't care if hes a underwear model,and I don't care if hes not you. And lastly,Nicholas did our previous relationship mean anything to you? Doesn't seem like it,you moved on so fast with my 'replacement'. You denied us ever going out.  
Which I wasn't to upset about since I know how you like to keep your private life private; but when I came out and told people we dated. I didn't do it for revenge,I did it for me. I figured it would be easier to move on if it wasn't bottled up inside,and what do you do? You and your brothers go on the Barba Walters show and make it seem like I was lying,and that I'm just some crazy ex-girlfriend. But not even that upset me. I was still defending you. What really upset me. What really hurt,was when you said it was just some little relationship; and that you wouldn't call it 'true' love. But you know what thats okay,I'll get over it. And I'll be the bigger person and say okay,I'm done were done; and I'm gonna walk away now Nick,but be happy. I truly mean that. Be happy for .  
-Destiny.

That note probably hurt the most.  
I really needed to break something.  
I grabbed random pictures of me,and through them on the floor. Causing them to shatter,just like my life. I couldn't take it anymore I needed to hear her voice. I grabbed Mileys Breakout CD, the most painful album Mileys ever me atleast.I didn't get it. Why did we keep hurting each other through music. It just didn't make sense.  
I quickly skipped throughall the other songs and went straight to 7 things. I listened closely but carefully to all the words. A few words stood out to me. 'And the 7 things I hate the most that you make me love you.' I didn't understand. She hates that I make her love me? She loves me? I thought this was a hate song.I couldn't beleive I didn't notice before. I heard two quick knocks on my door. Crap. That could either be my mom,dad,or Joe,or Kevin. Either way there gonna see the mess. Oh,well I don't have enough time to clean it up anyways. I pressed the pause button to stop the CD,and went to open my room door. The door made a squeak as it reavealed Joe and Kevin. I sighed as I opened the door more,and made my way to my bed stepping over any broken glass. ''Whats up guys?'' They looked at me like I lost my mind,as they stepped in trying to avoid the glass.''Whats going on Nick?'' Kevin asked looking sternly at me. ''Nothings going on Kevin.'' I replied shrugging my shoulders. ''Are you okay Nick?'' Joe asked more camly. I laughed.  
''No Joe. I'm not okay,but I will be. If you don't mind I'd like to clean up this mess before Frankie,or mom and dad happen to come in.'' That was a lie. I didn't plan on cleaning anything up till I figured out what that song meant. Kevin,and Joe just nodded as they silently left. I walked back over to my music player as I listened to the rest of the song. Unbelievable. All this time wasted,  
and here I thought Miley was the one that wasn't listening when it was really me. I had to do something,I had to fix this.

I ran out my door and down the stairs,and caught a glimspe of Kevin,and Joe eating breakfeast. I opened the front door and slammed it behind me,hearing Joe and Kevin yelling out my name. But I kept running. I stopped in front of a house that I've been to way too many times. Quietly I walked into Mileys secret doorway,where I used to sneak in without anyone knowing. I expected her to be sleeping,but she wasn't there.  
I was just about to leave when I spotted a old box sticking out from under bed. Curious,I opened it and saw all these old things I gave to Miley.  
Sort of like a reflex,my hand flew up to my dog tag. And I knew where she was. I didn't know how,or why I knew. But I did. I ran out of the door,and to the place where my heart told me I needed to be.

a/n: Part 2 is Mileys POV. Reviews(: ? 


	10. December 19th 2008 Part 2

Mileys POV

I woke up feeling like crap, this morning.I didn't even need to look at the calender. I knew what day it was. I know what happened,  
and right now I just want to go back to sleep and never wake up. Although,I was going to do something similar to that. I groaned as I stuffed my head back into my pillow,and hoped for a dreamless sleep. Ah,finally peace and quie-.. ''Miley!'' You've gotta be kidding me. ''UGH!'' I got up and threw my pillow on the floor as I walked out my door and ran down the stairs. ''What could you possibly want mom?'' She looked shocked I was never so rude,or cranky to her. ''Chill sweetie. I made you break feast,it's your favorite.I thought it would make you feel better..especially today.'' Of course mom knew why I was so upset. She was the first person I talked to. ''Thanks it means a lot but if you don't mind I really just want to go back in my room.'' ''Alright Miles.'' She said sighing. I walked back into my room and locked my door. I immediately went under my bed until I found a box. It was old,ripped and had dried teardrops. I opened up and saw all the old stuff that Nick gave to me. Pictures,guitar picks,roses,perfume,ect. At the very top of the pile was the dog tag that Nick gave to me. It was so special to me. I swore to always wear it no matter what. But things change. People change,and promises are broken. I slowly picked up the cold piece of metal and dangled it in front of me,as I read the words on the back of the tag. NJ. MC, Diabetes Supporter.  
A little bit longer.  
I slowly smiled remembering when Nick gave me his own original dog tag,but in graving my initials,and the word Supporter. It made me so happy that he knew I was there for him. I put the dog tag in my pocket,and put the rest of my things away. I stood up,and walked over to my door,to open it. It was the one my parents gave me to have some privacy; and go in or out whenever I pleased without waking up anyone.  
I was glad they did that. It was better that way. I grabbed my guitar and my song writing book too. It was still pretty early so I doubted there would be any fans,or paps. I walked down my road to a very familiar path,a path I haven't took in awhile not since the breakup. I found a bench,and sat down. Thankfully no one was here. I looked around and saw the colorful swings and slides,and a row of grass where people could just lie down and watch the stars with. I remembered the time Nick and I snuck out here to watch the stars after we ate. This was the night when he asked me to be his girlfriend.

*I layed back letting the grass tickle the back of my neck,as I turned my head to see Nick looking at the stars.  
I looked too. ''The stars are beautiful.'' I said amazed by the very site. ''Eh,there okay.I wouldn't say beautiful though,not with you laying here in comparison.'' I blushed. A drizzle of rain started falling. ''Miley?'' ''Yeah?'' ''Well..I was wondering if you would like. If you wanted to be my girlfriend?'' I smiled hugely,as I sat up; letting the few raindrops slide down my cheeks to my chin. ''I'd like that.'' ''Cool.'' He said sitting up too. I leaned in and closed my eyes. He did the same,and our lips locked. I felt a little shock come,  
as our lips connected; but I liked it. I pulled away and looked up at the sky realizing it was raining harder. ''Wow.'' I mumbled. ''Yeah'  
Right then I knew that we would last.*

I picked up my guitar and started playing a song I wrote exactly a year ago. I would never put it on my album though,it was way to personal. I strummed my fingers with the guitar as I played the notes that I knew by heart.

I'm not quite sure how to breathe without you here I'm not quite sure if I'm ready to say goodbye to all we were Be with me Stay with me Just for now Let the time decide When I won't need you

My hand searches for your hand In a dark room I can't find you Help me Are you looking for me?

Can I feel anymore?  
Lie to me, I'm fading I can't drop you Tell me, I don't need you

My hand searches for your hand In a dark room I can't find you Help me Are you looking for me?

Etch this into my brain for me Tell me, how it's supposed to be Where everything will go And how I'll be without you by my side

My hand searches for your hand In a dark room I can't find you Help me Are you looking for me?

My hand searches for your hand In a dark room I can't find you Help me Are you looking for me?  
I need you.

Rain started falling. Hard.  
I dropped my guitar,and song book on the concrete as I slowly fell down with it. The tears were flowing uncontrollably. Suddenly,  
I heard footsteps. ''Miley..'' I knew that voice way to well. I turned around; and saw him staring back at me.

a/n: So I could go two ways with this story to make it more interesting. 1. I could make Nick show up. 2. I could make someone else show up. Let me know in your reviews,the sooner I know the sooner I can update. Oh and thanks for the reviews from the last chapter (:

The song I included in this chapter is called Need. It was written,and performed by Hana Pastle. She wrote it for it to be in New Moon the Twilight saga,and I thought it was amazing. If you want to hear the song go to: y o u t u b e .com /watch? v=C2mzehh1NmM Reviews ? (:


	11. It's Enough For Now

Nicks POV

I didn't have to run far,before I heard a guitar playing. I saw Miley sitting on the bench,and then out of no where the rain started falling;  
really fast and hard. Then,Miley just dropped her things and fell. I ran over towards her. ''Miley...'' I whispered,in a very low voice. But I knew she could hear me. She turned around,and started crying harder. I walked over towards her,sat down on the cold wet ground;  
and held her tight. She stood up,and I followed. I thought she would start yelling at me or something but instead she hugged me. I missed this,so much that it hurt. ''Ni--ick I'm sorry. I'm s-o--rry for acting stupid and yelling at you and being imature,and not forgiving you'  
I pulled away. ''No. You shouldn't be apologizing. I don't deserve your forgiveness. Miley, I don't deserve anything from you. I hurt you,  
and I can't change the past.'' I looked at the ground,as my own tears started falling.

''I was stupid. I was really stupid for letting you go.  
Your right,I did change; I changed into a person I never wanted to be. A person that was unworthy to be aknowledged by you. But to be honest I haven't been happy. I think the last time I was really happy was in 2007. I was with you. We were inseperable. I was the funny,stupid,Nick that everyone loved; and for some reason you did too. I smiled,and I mean a real full teeth smile. I was happy. Now. Now,Miley; I can't go a day without you crossing my mind. Wondering what would've happened if I didn't end we would be if I didn't. And I hate it.  
I hate that I messed things up,I hate that I can't rewind,I hate that I can't see you smile a true smile and its all because of me,and I hate that you hate that you love me.'' I couldn't breathe. I just wanted her to say 'okay lets rewind,and pretend it was 2007 again.'

But I knew it was far from happening. I wasn't done though. ''I listened to your songs. I understand. And I'm sorry for not understanding sooner. You shouldn't wait for me anymore Miley. You shouldn't trust me,you shouldn't even be listening to me. You should just go and leave. Let me know how it you shouldn't want me to be happy.I can't be happy. Not anymore.'' I waited for her to stood there for awhile,  
so I left first. ''Wait.'' Miley called out. I turned around. ''Please. Don't leave me alone.'' I walked towards her. All I wanted to was leave. To bear myself from the upcoming pain. To get rid of the pain that already arrived. Thunder started rumbling,and the clouds were turning darker

''You know. I shouldn't forgive you. I shouldn't care if you listen to my songs,or if you understand.'' She paused as,she looked down. ''And I shouldn't love you.'' I took that as my cue. I didn't expect her to forgive me. I just needed her to listen.  
''Alright.'' I whispered my voice cracking a bit. ''But Nick; no matter how hard I try. I can't move on. And its killing me.'' I sighed,as she continued talking. ''I can't change the past Nick,but I do forgive you. I forgive you with everything in me..but the thing is I won't forget what happened. I can't. And I can't let you go. Nick. I can't say goodbye.'' That suprised me. ''Miley. You have to,you have to move on,you have let me go. I don't. I-.. I don't want to hurt you anymore.'' It killed me to say that,but if letting her go would help her. Make the pain,and memories go away; I would do it. ''You don't get it do you? Before we dated. You were my bestfriend. I don't know if were meant to be together but I do know were meant to be friends.'' I suddenly remembered what she wrote on the back of the frame. *'I don't know if we'll be together forever. But I do know we belong together.'* ''Where does this leave us then?'' I asked staring up at the sky watching the clouds fade to grey,and a dim yellow sun come out from behind; as the rain slowly started to turn into a drizzle. '' enough for now,right'  
''Yeah,it's enough. For now.'' I whispered smiling as I saw Miley wince at the site of the sun.

_She hates the sun because it proves shes not alone._

a/n: I think I'm gonna do that from now on. Put a little quote at the end. Not to be deep or anything,I just think its cool:  
Haha. I have a IMPORTANT QUESTION. How in the world do you review a story? I have NO IDEA. Because,everytime I sign in to fanfiction I can't read any stories I can only upload. So I just read when I'm not signed in. Any advice on how to review?  
I ask because,I always look on you guys' profile and stories and read them and all of them are really good; and I want to review but I can't.  
Soo.......tell me how please & thanks.  
&+ I decided to make Nick show up. It wouldn't be the same if I made someone else show up. Sorry for those who wanted,someone else. I haven't updated in awhile. Sorry,I was busy with cheerleading,and school,and stuff. Hope this was okay. Review?  
Thanks(:


	12. Shes Got A Smile,That'd I Die For

a/n: I don't remember if I made Miley and Justin breakup yet so, lets just pretend that they were still together through everything that happened.  
kay? thanks(:

Lunch Date.

Mileys POV

I've been hanging out with Nick a lot lately,and although Justin wouldn't mention it he wasn't happy. Last night Nick actually asked me to go to lunch with him at the Village Idiot. I didn't exactly know how I was going to tell Justin. ''So Miles whats your schedule today?'' He asked me,  
I could tell he wanted to do something. ''Um,nothing really. I'm gonna take a shower,brush my teeth,get dressed,go to lunch with nick,go home,  
spend time with noa-...'' Justin interrupted me. ''Go to lunch with Nick?'' ''Um yeah,were friends you know.'' I said as I stood up and played with the pictures on my dresser. ''Listen Miles,I didn't really say anything but; I don't really like the fact you and Nick are friends ,I would like it if you didn't hangout with him anymore.'' I dropped the picture frame and it made a clank as it hit the dresser. What he said really hit a nerve. ''Okay Justin. First of all, I could really care less if you don't like that me and Nick are friends again. Second, Nicks not just my friend hes very important to me and nothing you say can change that.  
And lastly, No one can tell me who I can or cannot hang out. So what the hell would you get the idea that I would listen to you?'' ''Because I'm your boyfriend and Nick isn't.'' Justin stated. ''Not for long.'' I grumbled. I can't believe those words just left my mouth. ''What'  
Justin asked. ''Nothing, I didn't say anything.'' Justin frowned at me. ''You know what Miley. Fine be friends with Nick I don't really care'  
I turned to face him. ''Good that's exactly, what I was going to do whether you 'approved' or not. Oh and to be honest Justin, I think were better off as friends too.'' I said the last part quietly. ''OKay, if that's how you want it; see you around Miley have a nice lunch with Nick.'' Justin grabbed his hoodie as he stood up off my bed and headed for the door as he slammed it behind him. I fell back into my bed as I let out a big groan.

--

Nicks POV

I rung the doorbell waiting for Miley to answer it. I immediately regretted ringing her front door and not her secret doorway when I saw Trace staring at me with disgust. ''What do you want?'' Trace asked basically growling at me. I suddenly became very imitated. Where were Kevin and Joe when I needed them? ''Um. I-.. I'm here becaus-.. To pick up Miley.'' I mentally slapped myself for stuttering so much. Like on cue Miley stood in the doorway looking gorgeous as usual wearing a blue shirt,jeans,boots,and to tie it all together she let her hair out curly and wavy.  
''Trace. Nick's here to pick me up,thats all you need to know.'' She said while rolling her eyes and grabbing my hand as she led me to my car.  
I snapped back into reality and opened her side of the door to her and went to my side putting on my baseball cap and putting the car in reverse.  
As I drove out of her neighborhood I tried to start a conversation. ''So whats new Miles?'' No answer. It seemed like she was in another world.  
''Miley?'' She looked at me. ''Yeah?'' ''Wow. Finally, the Miley I know never used to zone out like you just did.'' ''Well there's lots of things you don't no about this Miley.'' I didn't like the way she sounded. I knew something was up. ''Whats wrong Miley?'' I asked seriously. Unfortunately,we were at the restaurant and of course there were paparazzi. I opened the car door,and saw Miley walking behind me. The paps were yelling stuff like 'Hey Miley!' and 'Is Niley back on?' I just kept walking,while Miley said a polite ''Hey.'' I knew she was walking behind me because I could feel her presence. I felt her grab on my shirt and saw that she tripped. Over a rock. I shot her a glance,and she just looked down and blushed; but I couldn't help but laughing as we walked inside. The waitress quickly picked up on who we were and had us seated immediately. We both ordered the same food just different sizes.

''So are you gonna answer my question?'' I asked while chewing on the piece of chicken I just put in my mouth.

''Nothings wrong. I'm actually really happy that we get to hang out again.'' Miley replied flashing me one of her fakiest smiles.

I swallowed my food,as I spoke. ''Please Miley. You know you can tell me anything.''

''I swear nothings wrong. I'm finally single and I've never been happier.'' I chocked on my chicken,and quickly took a sip of my water.

''You and Justin broke up?'' I tried to make my voice sound dull. But to be honest I was ecstatic.

''Yep.'' She replied still smiling.

''Why?'' I had to know.

''He went all crazy on me because I was hanging out with you,so I decided we were better off as friends.''

I didn't know what to say about that.

''Oh.'' I said looking down trying to keep myself from smiling.

''Wanna hangout at my place?'' I asked.

''Sure.''She said taking one more bite of her food and standing up.

I left the waitress the money and a tip as we walked back outside still be swarmed by paps.I was thinking about what Miley had said in the restaurant and wasn't paying attention to the fact that I locked Miley out. How embarrassing. I quickly hit the unlock button and let her in.  
I waited for her to buckle her seatbelt,and pulled out of the parking space. It was so difficult driving with the paps surrounding your car.  
''Nick you still have these stuffed dice?'' Miley asked referring to the dice on my rear view mirror. I smiled. ''Yep.'' One of the paps cars were in my way,so I tried to swiftly move out of the way. Another car drove in front of me and I was trapped. ''You know what? Screw this'  
I muttered to know one in particular as I reversed the car. ''Nick. Nick!'' I looked over at Miley and hard a bump. ''Crap.'' I said realizing I hit the other car. ''What are you going to do?'' she asked. ''This.'' I said while smirking and quickly but carefully driving away. I looked back over to Miley and saw her mouth wide open. ''You should probably close your mouth Miles, don't wanna catch flies.'' She snapped out of it,  
and looked back over to me. ''I can't believe you just did that. What happened to the serious,quiet,CAREFUL Nick we all know and love? Actually now that I think about it were complete opposites.'' I pulled into my driveway, went over to Miley's side of the car door and helped her out of the car. ''Well you know what they say, opposites do attract.'' I said,as she smiled her beautiful smile at me.

_She's got a smile, that I die for;  
Everyone knows that I'm a prisoner of war for her._

a/n: okay this was just a filler chapter. I know it wasn't very good sorry,hopefully the next one will be better.


	13. Kiss Me Like You Mean It

Mileys POV

I was so glad to become friends with Nick again,and his brothers. We were talking non stop. Talking about Nick..he was gonna be here in 10 minutes with his brothers so I can help them get ready for Larry King Live interview. I ran downstairs and watched some t.v to make the time past. Soon enough the doorbell ring. I walked over to the door,and saw Joe. ''Hey Joey!'' I yelled while engulfing him in a huge hug. ''Hi Miles.'' He said dully as he pulled out of the hug and planted himself on my couch. I gave Kevin a questioning look,and he just winked at me,as he went to sit next to Joe. ''Okay then..'' I mumbled underneath my breath. I saw Nick open the door for his car and locked it with his keys as he walked towards me. I couldn't help but smile when I saw him. ''Hey.'' I said as he gave me a warm hug.  
''Hey,I missed you.'' I laughed. ''I just saw you yesterday.'' I said in his ear. ''Well yesterday is way too long.'' I laughed again as I ruffled his hair. It was so soft. His face became really serious. ''Miley.'' He said in a very stern voice. ''Nicky.'' I replied trying to keep up with the seriousness but couldn't. I realized we were still outside and they had to be at the show soon. ''Crap,you have to get ready.'' I said while pulling on his hand.  
''Oh yeah.'' I rolled my eyes as we walked back in to see Joe and Kevin already dressed. Did we take that long? I ran upstairs to get the outfit I got Nick to wear. ''Be right back!'' I yelled as I ran up the stairs.

Nicks POV

As soon as Miley left to get the clothes, I walked over to the couch and sat down as I grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels. Kevin walked over to the t.v and stood in front of it,while Joe turned it off. ''So......Nicholas.'' Joe said in a Dr's. Phil voice.  
''When were you planning to tell us that you and Miley were dating.'' I stood up to be size with both of them. ''Never because were not'  
Kevin pushed me back down on the couch. ''But you want to.'' I was about to reply but Joe interrupted me. ''Come on dude,we know you love Miley; and we also know Miley loves you.'' ''Of course I love her. I always will, but were just friends right now and that's good enough for me.'' Half of that was a lie. Being friends wasn't good enough for me,and I don't think I could take being friends anymore.  
I stood back up and ran up the stairs to see what was taking Miley so long and to get away from my brothers.

An hour later.....

Nicks POV

My brothers and I just arrived in the studio,and they were placing us on stage. We all shook hands with Larry,and waited for the countdown.  
Everything was going well,we basically just talked about our world tour that was starting soon. That was until Larry started asking about girls.  
Chill Nick. The key is to say one answer words. ....Maybe. I en haled a deep breath as Larry questioned Joe first.

Larry King: So Joe is it true that you have a lady in your life?

Joe: Uh (rubs neck) yeah shes really cool,and I like her.

Kevin and I were trying to hold in our laughs.

Larry King: Is your girlfriend as famous as his? (points to Nick.)

My breath caught in my throat. I chuckled nervously.

Joe: I don't think anyone is as famous as Miley Cyrus.

.God. Joe didn't just say that. He didn't say didn't say that. He didn't say that. He didn't say that.

Larry King: Is she in the business?

Nick: ''Ha who Miley? No. I'm kidding.'' Gosh,that was stupid.

Larry King: No Joe's.

Joe: Uh...Kevin,whats up?

The rest of the interview,I wasn't really paying attention to it. I was mostly just nodding my head in agreement. The second we got into the limo.....''What the hell Joe!'' I was really angry,Miley would freak out when she heard about this. ''Come on Nick its not a big deal,  
I mean everyone knew you were dating anyways.'' He said smirking at me. ''Were not!'' I yelled. Why did everyone think we were together?  
''Well you could've fooled me.'' I sighed knowing there was know point in even bothering to yell at Joe. Suddenly,my cellphone started ringing.  
Joe and Kevin bursted out laughing at the ring tone. It was Right Here. '' won't be laughing Joe when Miley gets a hold of you.'' I said.  
And Joes smile vanished off his face. I smiled and answered the phone. ''Hey Miles.'' ''Hi,I saw the show.'' ''Did you now,did you see what Joe said'  
''Um,yeah I that's not what I wanted to talk about.'' ''Okay,talk.'' ''Um,well I'm kind of going to Georgia for two months to film a movie,  
and Im leaving tomorrow.'' ''Oh? I'm not mad you know. I mean we can still stay in touch,its not like last time when we were um you know.  
.together.'' Joe and Kevin were holding in laughter on that comment. I just glared at them. ''Yeah totally,I'll call you tomorrow; and good luck on the tour to all of you.'' ''Kay thanks and take care Mi, have a safe flight.'' I heard her chuckle on the other line. ''Will do Nick bye.'' ''Bye Miles.'' I closed my phone. And watched as Kevin and Joe bursted into laughter. I hated this. I hated that people were going to think we were dating. But I mostly hated that it wasn't true.

As Big Rob dropped off Joe and Kevin. I asked him to take me to Mileys'. I knocked on her seacret doorway,as she opened the door wearing short shorts and a low cut tank top. It took everything in me not to look at her body and concetrate on her face.I gulped. ''Um hey.I wanted to see you before you left.'' She smiled at me. ''Oh,well come in.'' I followed her inside and saw piles of clothes all over her floor. ''What happened Miles? A tornado?'' I asked chuckling trying to avoid all the clothes. ''Nope just packing.'' She mumbled as she picked up a shirt,folded it,and packed it in one of her very,large suitcases. ''I see.'' I said,as I sat down on her bed watching her. ''So um, Joe thinks were dating?'' I laughed at her smart assumption. ''Not only Joe,but Kevin too.'' I could see she was blushing. ''Hmm. Interesting.'' she murmured looking everywhere except my face. I stood off the bed,and walked towards her. I gently but firmly put my hand on her face making her look directly at me.  
''Do you wish it was true?'' I had know idea where this was coming from. She looked at me confused. ''What was true?'' ''That we were dating.'' Before she responded,I leaned down still gripping onto her face and pressed my lips against her.  
I missed this. I missed it a lot.

_Kiss me like you mean it,like you miss me cause' I know that you do._

a/n: aw Niley love imagine if this was true?! We can only dream. Reviews? :  
You guys deserved to chapters,I haven't updated in awhile.


	14. Girl,You Got Me Going Crazy

Mileys POV

I pulled away, out of breath looking into those big chocolate eyes. ''Miley.'' Nick said. I broke the gaze and walked to go sit on the bed.  
''Yeah?'' I asked, kinda not wanting to hear what he was going to say. Before he responded my cellphone started ringing. I picked it up,and looked at the name. At the exact same time,Nick's phone started reason. Ugh, we both knew what that meant. I clicked answer and held the phone to my ear,and Nick did the same. ''Hello?'' I asked. Nick walked into the hallway to get better sound. ''Hello,Miley we would like to inform you that the Send It On project wants you ,Lovato and the Jonases' to record a music video. We have the lyrics and everything, you all just need to show up tomorrow.'' That got my attention. ''In case you didn't know, I'm actually going to film a movie tomorrow.  
John said he contacted you?'' I said. ''Yes,we know. We've delayed your filming till next you'll be coming back to finish the rest next month. You know , the message getting sent out and being a good role model is the most important thing.'' Nick stepped back into the room,finished with his conversation; and watching me roll my eyes. Are they really pulling this 'perfect role model crap.' ''Of course,you also know from experience that I am not perfect. Nor do I want to be, so if your plan is to make this be some; we all love each other fake cookie cutter pop star stuff that you always pull you can count me out. Permanently.'' I added,Nick watched mouth agape. I was really getting tired of 'Disney's perfect' image. I heard the producer on the other line clear his throat. ''Miley,Disney isn't about acting or being fake. Young children watch you and look up to you, which means you need to act and behave as a good role model. Sort of like our fellow Disney star _Selena_.'' My eyebrows rose. Oh he didn't just go there. As I was about to respond '' He cut me off. ''So we'll see you tomorrow then? Come at 12pm. Have a nice night.'' I closed my phone,and looked back over at Nick. ''How did it go?'' He asked sitting on the other end of the bed. ''Terrible. As usual they're trying to control me,and makes sure I have a perfect image. I have nothing against being a role model,in fact at first that's all I wanted; but not when its turning me into something I'm not.'' I sighed and closed my eyes trying to think about anything but that meeting. ''I guess he didn't tell you the whole story?'' Nick asked. ''What story?'' I asked sitting up. ''They basically want the whole music video to be about saving earth but get this they want, to _promote_ Niley.''Nick said.  
''Your kidding me. When we were dating they were so against that people thought we were together; in fact they tried to break us apart. Then when we hate each other,they want to support Nelenaand now this.'' I saw him flinch at my harsh choice of words. ''I never hated you Miley.  
I could never hate you. I mean I don't know about you,not that I blame you anyways. And Selena. She was some girl who helped me get over you which _never_ happened.'' That got me thinking. ''Did you ever love her?'' I asked curiously playing with my fingers,afraid of what he would say. ''Of course not. You were the only girl I ever loved.'' He said smiling. That reminded me. ''Well I never hated you either no matter how much I tried. But,your basically telling me you used Selena to make me jealous.'' I tried to sound mad but I couldn't help but smile. ''Yeah,  
pretty much. It was wrong I know and she probably hates me for it.'' He said laughing it off. I joined him. ''Oh I know she hates you for it'  
'As we finished laughing,we talked more about the music video. ''Ugh I can' t believe they're making us go at 12, that's so early!'' I exclaimed.  
Nick chuckled at my outburst. ''Early?Mi,it's at 3.'' I rolled my eyes realizing they told me it was 12 because they knew I would probably show up around 3 anyways. I started laughing again. Nick joined me this time as he realized too. ''Am I really that bad?'' I asked in between chuckles. ''Of course you are.'' Nick replied smirking at me. I stuck out my tongue at him,and touched his hair as I ran out the door, giggling.  
''Miley!'' I heard him yell as he ran after me. I was downstairs as he playfully tackled me to the ground and started tickling me.

Nicks POV

Miley was giggling like crazy begging me to stop. She pulled out the puppy dog face,and I eventually did. We both realized what position we were in,I was on top of her pinning her to the ground. If someone happened to walk in it would probably look wrong. But it felt right. She looked so damn cute,her lips looked perfect full,pink,soft..... I leaned down and placed my lips against hers. Miley rolled over which made her be on top. I wrapped my arms around her waist. This was new,and I was getting pretty turned on. She ran her hands through my hair,but quickly pulled away. I looked at her stunned,and she just smirked.''Tease.'' I whispered. She just smiled,as she stood up and headed for the stairs. ''Miley?'' I asked,as she turned around. I asked her the question,I've been wanting too. ''What are we?'' I asked,curious to hear what she would say. She winked at me,and headed up the stairs,leaving me dumbfounded.  
No matter how hard I tried I couldn't figure her out. I ran my hair through my curls,as I started to drive away with my car. I sighed thinking about Miley **this girl has got me going crazy. **

_ Girl,you got me going crazy  
Knocked me off my feet  
Now you got me begging baby  
Begging baby please  
All I want to know is do you wanna get away?  
Get away with me  
Cause girl I don't know what to do cause I'm so in love with you_

a/n: Another filler chapter. Next chapter will be Send it On. Don't you guys miss Demi and Selena? Well mostly Demi. Haha.  
I surely do :D And can you guys read my new story,and review and tell me if you want me to continue? That'd be great thanks :  
Reviews?


	15. I Can't Walk Away

Nicks POV

My brothers,Demi,Selena,Miley and I all took our seats around the table. Miley sitting across from me,Kevin sitting across Selena,  
and Joe sitting across from Demi. Which meant Selena was seated next to me. Some people might find it weird to be in the same room let alone table as your two ex's who hate each other by the way. But for me it was beyond weird.  
I somewhat felt like putting a gun to my head and pulling the trigger,just to avoid all the negative energy and having to face the dirty glares they were passing each other. I always wondered what it would be like to go to High School. But being honest,I think I'm living it.  
_Mickey Mouse style._

Demi's POV

So basically Disney wanted us to sit around the round table,and talk about the lyrics laying in front of our faces. Usually they would say something along the lines like, be nice,or no fighting while sending warning glares to Miley and Selena. To break the silence I decided to speak up.  
''So,how do you wanna do this guys?'' I asked placing my hands on the table,looking at everyone in the room. Silence. And Joe _fake_ coughing.  
I stood up from my chair,and closed the blinds as I sat back in my seat. ''Alright cut the crap guys. We need to discuss this,like mature adults.'' I demanded while lightly banging my fist on the table. I got a hair flip from Joe,a look from Sel that said _if you think this is going to end well, all that dye you add to your hair is sinking into your brain_,a smirk from Kevin,and lastly Nick who was having a texting session with Miley under the table. I rolled my eyes,as I just sat back down into my seat and closed my eyes. This was going to be a long meeting.

Mileys POV

As Demi was talking about how we should discuss this like adults,as I felt my phone vibrate. I took out my phone and saw it was a text from Nick. I read it silently.

_Man if i knew this was going to turn into one of those boring Demi talks,I would've brought earphones.  
-nick._

I replied immediately.

_Tell me about it. Dont we get enough of that when were not working? At least now were getting paid to listen to it (:  
-miley._

Almost instantly...

_Really !? Awesome. Wanna know what I don't get though? The paps get paid to stalk us,how come when I stalk you I get nothing?  
-undermileysbed(;_

_LOL. IDK,maybe your just too hot to get paid(;  
-burning up for nickj(;_

_baby, im way to hot not to get paid.  
PS; i knew you wanted me[;  
-im hot(:_

I felt a spark run through me as I read the word _baby._

_You should probably give them a call. And tell them that Miley Cyrus says Nick Jonas is way to hot not to get paid.  
PS: You do know im hotter than you right ?  
-im hotter than nickj(:_

_i know. your hot,im cold :  
-miley's hotter than me_

_damn right i am(: and since were quoting songs.  
i breakout & i start to shake when i hear your name can't walk away.  
-oneofmypersonalfav's._

_really poison ivy? out of all the songs? Thats suprising  
PS: Look up(:  
-SoICanSeeThoseBeautifulEyes_

I looked up from my phone,and saw that Nick was looking at me too. We both looked around and saw that Demi,Joe,Kevin,and Selena were all sleeping. I looked at Nick,and we both looked towards the door. I knew he wanted to ditch,and so did I. Who cares if Disney will get pissed that we didn't talk out the song.

Nicks POV

Miley stood up and walked towards the door,and I started to silently get up. I suddenly felt a hand on my knee,something pulling me back down to my chair. I looked down and saw that someone wasn't really sleeping. ''We need to talk.'' For some reason, even though I _knew_ that Miley was waiting for me,I couldn't walk away.

_I breakout and I start to shake  
When I hear your name  
__**Can't walk away**I can't stop,even if I tried  
I lay down my pride,I can't walk away_

I get burned and I have to learn  
At the cost can't return?  
Can't tell what he says,  
I can't walk away

Tried lines and tangled vines  
And where the trying times  
I Can't Walk Away

a/n: cliffy(:

Reviews ?


	16. Remember That Smile? It's Gone Now

Selenas POV

I got up silently from my chair not saying a word to Nick,and walked towards the door closing it and locking it. He stared at me blankly,before he spoke. ''What are you--.'' I cut him off. ''Nick,do you ever think about me? Do you ever think about us.'' I asked,while stepping forward.  
''There never was a us,not to me at least.'' He said in a low voice,but I could still hear it and feel the pain it would be causing me. _If I cared_.  
''I guess I knew,it would end this way. It's actually funny how you still think I'm into you.'' I said. ''Selena,why are you trying to start something''  
I continued like I didn't hear a word he said. ''You probably got the best end of the stick,still have your slut on your arm. Right Nick?'' Suddenly,I heard the door open and close again. I didn't even turn around to see who it was. I already knew. And they heard everything.

Mileys POV

I stood there staring at Selenas back,then at Nicks eyes. ''Selena your really pathetic. Locking yourself in here with Nick,to do what question him? You need to stop being so desperate,and just to talk with you ex boyfriend who doesn't even love you never loved you. I guess what I'm really trying to say is _fuck off_.'' I said stepping forward,I saw every oneseyes on me. Everyone was definitely wide awake now. Selena finally turned around to face me. ''I didn't do this to fight with you. I'm sorry,that things aren't how they were before.'' She said. I shook my head,all the anger leaving my body. ''I didn't come in here to yell at you. We used to be friends. But were not that anymore. I forgive you. I swear,I do. But now I just really want to move on,whatever happened was in the past. We don't have to love each other. None of us do,but we do have to respect each other as co-workers.'' I smiled slightly,at her and she walked towards me,and we both hugged. I missed her,even though we weren't the best of friends for a long time. She was still my friend. ''So how do you guys wanna do this?'' I asked,suddenly in a very good mood.  
Demi,Joe,Kevin,and Nick looked at us mouth agape.

Nicks POV

We ended up finishing the music video. It was probably the longest day in studio of my life. I think the worst part was Miley was flying to Tybee,Georgia tonight. I walked up to her,and hugged her. ''Have a good flight.'' I whispered into her ear. ''Thanks,take care.'' She said as we pulled away. Miley left the set,and after we all packed up all our gatherings we headed home.

----

Tybee Island.

Mileys POV

Apparently there was this 53 year old dude stalking me. I tried not to let that bother me,but I found it to be creepy and odd. I've been here for a week and I officially love this place. I loved waking up to dolphins every morning,and going straight to set on the beach. I met some good friends too. Like Liam. Hes a great guy,I've been text Demiabout him and I know she can tell I'm into him. Probably because I am.  
I heard a knock on the door. I got off my bed and opened the door to be faced with my security guard. '' someone's here to see you''  
I smiled at him. ''Call me Miley,and tell them I'm not exactly in the mood to se-..'' I was cut off by seeing Liam in the doorway. ''Thanks.'' I said to the guard,and closed the door behind Liam. ''Hey.'' I said. ''Hi.'' He said flashing me a huge smile,that made my heart melt. ''So whats up?''  
I asked. ''Miley,I know I'm your on-screen boyfriend,but I was wondering if maybe you'll be willing to be my off-screen girlfriend?'' He asked looking into my eyes. I smiled hugely,but felt my cellphone vibrate in my pocket. _Just Perfect_.  
I took it out my pocket and read the name flashing on the screen._**Nick**._Remember that smile? It's gone now.

_It's like you know where I'm going  
Follow me home but I never invite you inside  
I see what you're not showing  
I've got you for nothing  
Be careful with these feelings_

_It's much too quiet in here  
I wanna disappear  
I can't find myself thinking too clear  
It's too quiet in here  
Make it all go away  
Why can't we break the silence, why wait?_

a/n: eh, I wasn't crazy about this chapter :/  
oh well I hope you guys liked it. Reviews ?


	17. Twitter

I would like to inform all my amazing reviewers and readers that I'm now on Twitter.  
You can follow me at tweet questions,comments,or tweet me for fun.  
Oh,and if you want you can send me a PM so I can read&review your stories.

-xoxo,Amanda.


	18. You Appear Just Like A Dream To Me

Mileys POV

I looked back at Liam,to see him staring at me. I looked at the phone vibrating in my hand. There was two choices. Choice one: Answer.  
Choice two: Ignore. My hand reached for the ignore button but paused,as I quickly pressed answer. Putting the phone towards my ear.  
''Hello?'' I asked. ''Hey Mi,I just wanted to know how you were doing?'' I smiled at his thoughtfulness. ''I'm great thanks.'' I looked back at Liam. ''But,Nick can I talk to you later I'm kinda busy right now.'' I waited hesitantly for him to answer. ''Sure,bye.'' Call ended. He didn't even wait till I said bye. ''So will you?'' I looked back up to Liam,confused. ''Will I what?'' I asked. ''Be my girlfriend?'' ''Of course.'' He leaned in for a kiss. I closed the gap as our lips met.

Nicks POV

I hung up the phone. As I walked towards Miley's security guard,with roses in my hand. ''Hey,man can I go in?''  
I asked the dude I've seen way too many times. ''Sure thing,Nick.'' I grinned at the guy,as he opened the door for me. Walking through the door seeing Miley kiss her co-star  
_Liam__._ The roses slipped right through my hands like water. I couldn't believe my eyes. It hurt,to see it. Burned would be a better word. I watched as they pulled away,Miley slowly making eye contact with me. A normal person would walk out of the room,but a insane person like myself would stay and watch the drama unfold. ''Nick.'' Her voice was so low. I could barely hear it,but I did. Liam turned around and gave me a smile,like there was nothing wrong. ''Can we talk. Alone.'' I clarified,  
as an after thought. She nodded at me,as Liam took that as his cue to leave. Smart kid. Not too smart though,he gave Miley a kiss on the cheek before walking out. It took everything in me not to punch him right there,right now. I waited for the door to close. ''I don't understand you Miley. Are you trying to make things harder than they already are? You kiss me and flirt with me like were 13 all over again,then I come in here and see you making out with Liam?'' ''I don't remember us ever going out again.'' Miley replied coldly. ''Your right,_my mistake_.'' I said backing away,getting closer and closer to the door before I turned around, shutting the door behind me.

_Yeah,its difficult  
Watching us fade  
Knowing its my fault  
My mistake  
Yeah its difficult  
Letting you down  
Knowing its my fault your not around;_

Mileys POV

I looked down at the pattern of the bedspread suddenly feeling very frustrated with myself. Nick had every right to upset. We weren't going out,but I basically led him on to the point that gave him the opening to bend down on one knee and propose. I needed Demi. Too bad Demi's on the other side of the world. I took out my cell and texted in a tweet to Demi. ddlovato I miss u ): . I posted the tweet,as I layed my head back down on the bed.

_And now I wait for a break in the silence  
Cause' its all that you left,  
Just me and these four walls again._

--

Mileys POV

I opened my eyes,realizing I fell asleep. I stood out of bed,and walked outside. I wanted to take a walk on the beach. I walked around for a bit letting the sand prance against my flip flops. I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw a familiar curly haired boy sitting on the sand watching the waves flood the shore. I walked towards him,and sat down next to him. I knew he knew I was there.  
Although,we had an argument there was nothing to be said. I looked at him,and saw forgiveness in his brown eyes. I leaned my head against his shoulder. ''Im sor-.'' He cut me off,putting a finger up to his lips. ''Shh.'' He murmured,wrapping his arm around my shoulders. So we sat on the sand,and saw people getting in line,for something. I stood up,and dragged Nick with me. ''Where are we going?'' He asked. I smiled at him. ''Were going jet-skiing.'' His eyes popped out of his head but quickly maintained. Nick handed the dude 200 dollars for a jet ski.  
''Im driving.'' I called out while running to sit on the front of the ski. ''Thats not very stereotypical. Usually the boys drive and the girls hold on their backs for dear life.'' I laughed as I put on a life suit. ''I don't follow stereotypes,get on fro bro.'' He rolled his eyes at me,and sat on the ski.  
The instructor walked towards us. I knew he was going to tell us some boring story on being safe. I quickly put on both mine,and Nicks seat belts as I started the ski. It felt like we were flying in the water. I looked back and saw Nick actually holding on to me for dear life.  
''Ke..ep your ey..es on th..e water.'' I rolled my eyes and turned back to the jet ski. I was having the time of my life on this thing. Everything was going well until I noticed a few paparazzi snapping photos. Oh great,let the Niley rumours begin. I slowed down the ski and looked back at Nick. ''Well we survived.'' I said smiling. ''Yeah,I don't count this as surviving yet. Were still not on land.'' I laughed,and started the ski again heading towards the beach. Nick and I went back to my hotel room,and ordered room service. ''So how long are you going to be here?'' I asked curiously. ''I'm leaving first thing tomorrow.'' I nodded,knowing he couldn't stay long he was on tour with his brothers. ''How about you sing a song with me,when we head for Dallas?'' My face brightened up. ''What song would we sing?'' I asked. ''I'm sure we can think of something.'' He replied,smiling.  
I put down my plate and through the rest of my food away. ''Do you want to stay the night here?'' I asked,as he put away his plate. ''Sure,why not.'' ''I only have one bed though.'' I said. ''Oh,I could sleep on the floor.'' He suggested. ''No,you could sleep on the bed its big,and I don't mind.  
'' I looked down blushing a bit,on how awkward the conversation got. ''Oh,of course.'' He replied. ''I'm gonna change.'' I said,as I headed for the bathroom.

I put on a t-shirt,and some shorts. I walked back into the bedroom,and saw Nick still getting dressed. ''I didn't bring a shirt.'' He said.  
''Nick,its not like I haven't seen you without a shirt before.'' I said. He nodded,as he pulled off the white wet v-neck he was wearing before.  
And pulled down his jeans,I picked up my cellphone and tried to pay attention to the text messages but my eyes couldn't help but wonder.  
Nick climbed into bed next to me wearing only boxers. ''Are you tweeting?'' ''No,why?'' I asked. ''Just wondering,you tweet a lot.'' he stated.  
''Yeah,it's kinda my new obsession.'' I said,turning off the lamp leaving us only in darkness. ''Night Mi.'' ''Night Nick'  
This day felt like a dream to me. And I couldn't wipe that silly smile off my face.

_You appear just like a dream to me,  
__Just like kaleidoscope colors that  
Cover me  
All I need  
Every breath that I breathe  
Don't ya know;  
Your beautiful  
When the waves are flooding the shore and I can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I,I,I look at you.  
And you appear just like a dream to me._

a/n: Thanks so much for the reviews guys. About 20 more and I'll have my first 100. Oh and that last note I posted about the Twitter,apparently FF  
doesn't let you post websites. So I guess I posted that for no reason. lol. Reviews ?


	19. Follow Your Heart

**Do to me being reported,I will now use the names ''Grey,Stewart,Torres,and Russo.''**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Mileys POV**

I woke up,smelling his scent. Hugging the sheets,my eyes quickly flew open realizing he was replaced with a note. I sat up in the bed as I silently read the note to myself.

_Dear Miley,  
__I'm probably going to be on the flight to LA by the time you read this. Sorry I didn't stay long enough to say goodbye,  
I just didn't want to wake you up. You look beautiful when your sleeping by the way. Yesterday was a lot of fun,we should do it again. Have fun filming._

_-Nick._

I reread the note,and placed it on my dresser.

**Nicks POV**

I took a deep breath,as I entered the private first class jet. It was weird,being on the **Grey** jet without my brothers I had sometime to myself to think though. People would probably think we would sit in chairs,but we actually sit on long couches so we have room to write and play. I took my guitar out of my case and started playing around some chords. Strumming lightly,to the strings at the base of the guitar. I got really into what I was playing I just needed some lyrics.I played a different tune,and started to sing a long with it.

_Dealing with all this pain,hoping that its not really over.  
Wishing I could go back,change all the past  
So we could be together,like we did before the storm._

I put away my guitar,I couldn't write this song alone. Maybe my brothers could help me out,when I got back.

**Mileys POV**

I began to start my day,and found myself repeatidly thinking of Nick. I thought a lot about the past,every kiss,every hug. I've never felt that way about someone,in awhile. Snap out of it Miley. Keyword is past,Liam is your present. ''Your right.'' I muttered to know one in particular. Great I'm having conversations with myself,didn't mean I wanted to stop to though. I needed to talk to someone who would just listen,other than Nick. I opened my phone and punched in the digits,as I waited for him to answer.

_''Hey Miley.''_ I could hear the excitement in his voice.

_''Joe,I really need to talk to you.''_

_''Whats up.''_ His voice suddenly serious.

_''Kay,so you know my co-star Liam? Well he asked me out,and I said yes then, Nick saw us kissing. So we had a fight but then we made up,and he kinda slept in my room last night. But I've came to the conclusion that I should just totally be with Liam,because Nicks my past. It's not like I love him anyways I mean I do but like a friend'  
_I stopped suddenly realizing I was babbling.

_''Um,okay. Miley I'm gonna be short and sweet with this. But are you sure your OVER Nick? And I mean like you would never go back.''_

I sighed.

_'' I really don't know Joe,but I don't think its that healthy to be thinking about him and stuff. I should probably just forget the whole thing,  
but I feel so bad because I think he still likes me.'' _I looked back at the messy sheets.

_''Yeah,I think so too Miles. And I don't think you should forget about it,do what you gotta do.''_

I ran my hand through my wavy curls.

_''Its not that simple. I mean,I don't want him to like me. I just hope he finds someone right for him. I just hope he's happy.''_

_''Miley,I don't think he can be happy without you in his life to be honest. And I don't think you can either,remember what happened last time? You were both a mess. He tried dating Selena,and ended up breaking her heart too.''_

_''Thats what I mean. I don't think I want that to happen again,to both of us. Maybe,things are fine the way they are. I just don't want to go through that pain again.''_

_''I know you don't Miles. But love,love is complicated,you guys were so young. And you went out there with an open heart. You let anyone in. Put up a guard Miley. Guard your heart. Stop listening to your mind and_ follow your heart, it won't let you down _Miles. And even if you and Nick aren't together today or tomorrow. It doesn't mean you don't belong together. Fight for him,and don't let him go this time''  
_I could almost see Joe grinning through the phone.

_''Thank you Joe. I'll let you go now,bye.''_

_''Bye Miles.''_

I closed my phone,and put it on my dresser. _'Do what your heart tells you to your heart. Fight for him,**don't let him go** this time'_  
Joe's words rang into my ear. Damn,who knew Joe could be so deep? I sure didn't. So I took Joe's advice and followed my heart.  
I had to set things right,with a certain someone.

a/n: So originally Miley was having the phone conversation with Demi but I changed my mind,and went with Joe.  
Reviews? Let me know who you want that certain someone to be.  
And follow me on twitter. /these4wallsxxxx


	20. Your Smile Makes My Day

Mileys POV

Follow your heart,follow your heart,follow your heart. I stepped foot on the Georgia Airlines with a ticket in my hand to LAX **(a/n:  
it took everything in me not to say with a dream and my cardigan.)** I kept my hair in my face,and my head hung low. Suddenly,  
I felt a light tap on my shoulder. Crap,I turned around to feel someones lips upon mine passionately kissing me. I snapped back into reality and pulled away,not knowing who the hell this person was. I sure did now. This was going to be fun.

Nicks POV

I finally landed in LA. It felt so good to be back,I was exhausted though. I spotted Big Rob waiting for me,I mean it was a little difficult not too. ''Ready?'' I asked. ''Whenever you are.'' We punched fists,Big Rob was probably the flyest bodyguard of all time.  
I sat back into the limo and closed my eyes,and before I knew it we were home. I got out my guitar as Big,got my suitcases.  
I greeted my brothers,and anxiously told them about the song I was writing and asked for their help. Before I knew it we were in our home stereo for about a hour and a half. I looked back down at the lyrics in front of me,and it felt..wrong. It didn't feel finished,  
and it wasn't because it was nowhere close to being finished either. Something was missing.

Mileys POV

''What are you doing here Miles?'' As I was about to answer I spotted a man dressed in all black with a camera in his hand.  
FLASH FLASH. My eyes involuntary winced. ''I'm going to LA.'' I replied as low as I could get my voice. ''Why?'' I dreaded this question,but I figured I should just tell the truth. ''There's a emergency back at home,I'll be back as soon as I can.'' Psh,yeah like I was going to tell the truth. This is me were talking about. He gave me a hug,and I pulled away. ''I will call you as soon as I get there''  
I called out while I walked over to the ticket guy,and as I stepped foot on the flight.

--

Nicks POV

I've basically spent my whole day working on this freaking song. Usually I would give up. You know take a break,eat food,breathe. But not this song,its important to me. I heard the doorbell ring,but not hearing anyone run for it. I ran my hand through my curls,as I decided to get it. I walked slowly down the stairs,as I halfway opened the door. I smiled hugely at the person as I engulfed them in for a hug. ''What are you doing here?'' I asked as I pulled away with a permanent smile on my face. ''I missed you.'' I saw her cheeks turn a light red as I slowly stroked my fingers on them. I grabbed her hand,as we found ourselves being the same silly,crazy,carefree teenagers we were at 13.

Mileys POV

I couldn't stop myself from laughing at his funny jokes. They made my day. ''I'm really glad I decided to come.'' I said as we kicked back on the couch eating popcorn and diet coke.''So what were you doing before,I came and interrupted your amazing wonderful life?'' I asked,  
teasingly. He chuckled. ''Well I was trying to write a song with no luck.'' ''You need help?'' I asked not really thinking he would want it.  
''Would you?'' He asked,hope filled in his eyes. ''I got nothing better to do than hang around with you,so why not?'' I said smirking,while he smiled at me. ''Psh,you love hanging out with me.'' I nodded my head,as he lead me down to the home studio. ''It's funny how big of an impact you have on me. It's like when I see you, you don't even have to speak...all you can do is smile, and it can make my day.'' Words came out of my mouth,that I probably would've never admitted. Didn't mean I regretted them,especially with the huge smirk that appeared on Nicks face when I said it.

a/n: Before the Storm will probably happen next chapter. 10 reviews?


	21. Before The Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Before The Storm. Only the plot.**

Nicks POV

''Alright,so how do you want this to go?'' I asked. She shook her head. ''How about I hear what you have so far.'' I picked up my guitar,  
as I played the notes I recently came up with. Looking up from the guitar,slowly but swiftly playing a new tune. ''I like it.'' She whispered.  
I nodded,and continued playing until I heard a soft voice singing.

_Standing out in the rain;  
I need to know if its over cause I will you alone._

I stopped playing,as I saw Miley erasing my original lyrics and putting in the ones she just wrote. ''That fits perfectly.'' I said,still in shock. ''Thanks.'' She murmered grinning at me.I continued,playing on the guitar trying to think of more lyrics when I felt a hand lightly touch the strings of the guitar making the vibration and sound stop. ''Your holding back.'' I stared at Miley confuesed. ''What?'' ''Your never like this Nick,it takes you a few seconds to come up with a verse. Your not giving it your all,just sing what your hearts saying. Express yourself through the music'  
I smiled,slightly. Remembering the best of both world tour.  
_'Ugh! I can't think of any lyrics for this song!'' I chuckled as I leaned closer. ''Calm down Miles,just write what you feel express yourself through the music'  
_''A great songwriter once told me that.'' Miley said interrupting me from my thoughts. I nodded,not really wanted to express what I was really feeling. I looked back down at my guitar,as I played the same tune but switching the notes around.

_Flooded with all this pain Knowing that I'll never hold her;  
Like I did Before the Storm_

I circled **before the storm**. That was it,that was the title. I continued strumming some soft tunes on the guitar,when I heard Mileys soft voice again.

Trying to keep the lights from going out

I played along this time looking in her eyes. Feeling what she felt. Feeling the pain we both went through.

And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart

I felt 13 all over again. Young,naive,in love. I felt something else too,I felt 15 again too. It was kinda like the memories,and pain hitting me all at once.

Mileys POV

_They always say a heart is not a whole._

I silently cursed myself for making my voice crack,but Nick didn't seem to notice. I didn't like what I was feeling. I felt hurt,I felt like I did on December 19th.

_Without the one who gets you through the storm_

Nick stopped playing,and I finally noticed a few tears falling from his face while I was sitting there sobbing.

Nick stopped playing,and it took everything in me not to cry. ''So um,do you want to add a middle verse?'' He asked. ''Uh,sure I have no idea what else to put though.'' I said while playing with my fingers.

''Nothing to write? Nonsense,Kevin and I will help you!'' Nick and I both turned around to see Joe,standing on a chair with a cape? Correction towel.  
_Way to ruin the moment Joe._I still couldn't help but giggle,when Kevin walked in behind him pushing him down, making Joe land face first on the floor.  
Kevin rolled his eyes,at Joe as he picked up the song book in front of us. Joe got up,from the floor and read the words on the paper as well. ''This is really good guys.'' I smiled,and Nick nodded. ''Where'd you get the inspiration from?'' Of course Joe just had to ask the question that would make everything akward. It was now or never. ''I guess,its relatable to our past.'' I whispered quietly. Kevin nodded,as he grabbed his own guitar and pen.

_With every strike of lighting_

I loved Kevins voice it was so soft,and calm. Nick played a long to the tune.

_Comes a memory that lasts;_

Nicks was soft,low,and powerful all at the same time. Overall it was beautiful. Joe joined Nick as he sung a new verse

_Not a word is left unspoken,_

Joes voice reminded me a lot of my dads. No matter what he's singing he doesn't even have to try to make it sound right,it just does. Nick finished Joes verse with his own.

_As the thunder starts to crash_

All of a sudden,I knew would be next. What **should** be next.

_And maybe I should give up._

They all looked at me,Joe and Kevin with suprise. Probably since they haven't heard me actually sing in a year. And Nick with,well for once in my life I couldn't read what was going through his head.

--

Nicks POV

The song was complete,I played it for my family and they loved it. We all came to the conclusion that Miley and I should sing it as a duet. We were recording it first thing tomorrow,and then singing it in Dallas. Things were moving by so fast. It felt like yesterday Miley and I weren't speaking. But this was different I had a feeling this good place I was at with Miley wouldn't last very long though,because when things start going well for us it always comes crashing down. Our relationship is literally like a song. Our love  
is music. And I really want to fast foward to the part when were finally together.

a/n: I really wanted to update today,since its December 19th so yeah thats why I didn't update Saturday. Hope you like this one it took me forever to write.


	22. You are the Thunder,and I'm the Lighting

**September 10 09**

Today was me and Nick's birthday night. Before I leave for Portland we both decided to give each other presents and take each other out to dinner since he wouldn't be there for my birthday either. I haven't spent time with him on his birthday in forever,and I was completely excited about tonight.  
Liam and I got closer,and I mean relationship wise. I'm starting to really like him more and more each day. And unlike Justin he actually _likes Nick_,and respects the fact that were friends. Right now Demi,**Selena**,and Taylor were over helping me get ready. Yeah, I know things should be awkward between me and Selena,but to be honest? I'm over it,and so is she. We don't hate each other. In fact we've become really good friends. I closed my eyes as Demi applied the mascara. ''How do you do that?'' I opened my eyes,to see Taylor staring at me like I had 2 heads. ''Stay still!'' Demi shrieked. I immediately closed my eyes again,as I answered Tay. ''Do what?'' I asked. ''Keep your mouth closed while she's putting that on. When my stylist puts my mascara on me,she just feeds me french fries.'' Bubbly laughs filled the room. What the hell? ''Okay?'' I replied,a little freaked out at Taylors confession. ''I mean she might as well since my mouth is wide open.'' I rolled my eyes,even though they were still closed and no one could see it. Oh how I loved Taylor and her blond moments. As they finally finished putting on my makeup,and I was somewhat finished. I checked the clock. 5:59. ''Perfect,Nick is supposed to be here in exactly 60 seconds'' I said smiling. I can do math. As if on timing,the doorbell rang. ''Demi get the door.'' I ordered as I went to find the nearest mirror to check my hair,makeup and,clothes. ''Why not? Since you asked so nicely.'' I completely ignored her,and walked slowly behind her watching as she opened the door revealing Nick holding a bunch of beautiful lavenders,my favorite(not sure if that's correct,i just googled it :). ''Aw thank you''  
I watched Demi,as she engulfed Nick in a hug and pretended that the flowers were for her. She totally stole my line. ''Sorry,Dem. But these are for Miley.'' Our eyes immediately locked,and we both smiled. ''You guys are so disgustingly cute.'' I chuckled as Demi stomped her way back into the living room. I walked over to Nick,and pulled him in for a hug.I pulled away,and smiled again as he handed me the and Tay came in the room. Sel holding a vase and Tay holding a table. I carefully placed the flowers in the vase,and Tay placed the vase on the table. ''See you later guys.'' We waved as I made my way to Nick's car. As a gentlemen he opened the car door for me and lightly shut it as I got in.

--

Nick got reservations at a beautiful restaurant that I never heard of. The food was amazing,and he rented out the whole place. Suddenly he took out a small box,and placed it in my hands. I smiled the whole time while unwrapping it. I probably looked stupid. Inside the box was a beautiful charm bracelet. I looked at all the charms looking if I could identify them. There was the number 13. Butterfly wings,a bike,music notes,and a mini dogtag that was engraved _'You'll always be my girl'_. I smiled at all the charms,and went over to hug him. ''Thank you.'' I whispered in his ear. ''Thats not all.'' He said,while taking out another present. In his hands was a shiny new dog tag. ''You don't have to give me this,I still have your old one.'' He chuckled. ''That's surprising. I just wanted to give you something new._ Get rid of the old memories and make new ones_.'' I nodded,understanding. ''I like that idea.'' I said,while I took out his present.  
''I think your gonna like this.'' I said handing him a piece of paper. ''What is it?'' He asked confused. I took the paper out of his hands and flipped it over,showing the contract in English. ''Oh.'' I watched as Nick's grin got bigger and bigger. ''No freaking way.'' I think if he could he would totally start jumping up and down right now. ''How'd you do it?'' He asked completly in shock. ''I've worked with him before,  
and when I mentioned you he was more than happy.'' ''I'm so excited in working with John Fields! This is going to be so cool,but how'd you know I was looking for band members?'' I looked back down at the charms on my bracelet. ''Cough cough Joe cough cough Kevin.'' ''Of course.'' He replied,but looked way to excited to actually care.

--

Tonight,was amazing. Now Nick and I were walking on the street licking Pinkberry icecream. Some people might find it weird that after everything Nick and I have been through we can still be friends. ''How could you get just plain vanilla?'' I mean really,that's so weird.  
''How could you get cookie dough icecream,with hot fudge,sprinkles,and gummy bears?'' I looked at him like he lost his mind. ''How could I not?'' I scoffed. We just randomly walked in the parking lot,laughing,and talking.  
I think the best part was not having to worry about paparazzi,since Nick rented out the whole area. One of the many advantages of being the two most famous teenagers in the world.''So how are you and Liam doing?'' He asked,and by his tone I could tell he was honestly curious. ''We are doing great.'' I said.  
''Thats cool.'' Nick said,while rubbing the back of his neck. Something he did when he didn't know what to say. ''Any girls catch your eye yet?''  
I asked to lighten the mood. ''Nope.'' He asked,blushing a bit. ''Oh come on,there has to be someone.'' I pushed,really curious. ''Yeah,but shes taken.'' I immediately looked at the black concrete. Please tell me I'm not blushing. Crap. Crap. Crap. ''Oh,that's too bad.'' I mumbled not really knowing what else to say. ''Ahem.'' I faintly heard a unfamiliar voice. Nick and I both turned around. And for some reason the look on Nick's face,he wasn't exactly ecstatic that they were here.

_When we collide, sparks fly  
When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away  
You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting, when you know its meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby_

**a/n: cliffhanger.  
Brace yourself ,next chapter is gonna be filled with drama. I wonder who decided to crash Nick and Miley's party ? Haha,not really I do know.  
Any guesses ? Updating Friday as always.  
Have a wonderful Christmas! And leave me gifts (: As gifts I mean reviews,thank you ! :D**


	23. Stop The World

**a/n: Brucas- I'm not sure why. I think it's there way of getting rid of old memories and making new ones :)**

**Enjoy :)**

**Mileys POV**

''Why are you here Courtney?'' Nick said her name like it was the most vile name on the planet. Courtney..Oh yeah shes that chick from Bounce, Camp Rock,and the Hannah Montana movie.I held out my hand,as a gesture of her to shake it. Nick gently grabbed my hand before Courtney had the chance to shake it and put in on my side. What was his problem? ''So you must be _Miley_.'' She stated with a smile plastered on her face. I returned a small one,  
as I nodded. Her smile quickly faded as she took a step foward. ''Well stay the hell away from him.'' My smile faded almost as quickly as hers. I sarcastically laughed,as I tried to step in front of Nick to be face and face with Courtney. Nicks arm was like a metal bar,he wasn't letting me step in front of him. This was _so much more_ than some crazy bitch,who had a crush on him.  
''Leave.'' I've never heard Nicks voice so cold. ''Oh please,Nicky are you really gonna choose this **slut** over me.'' Courtney replied,glaring in my direction. ''I mean really all she wants is to get into your pants,I was so much more to you.'' What was she talking about? Nick and her never dated-.. My thoughts were cut off as I saw Courtney placing her hand on Nick's lower region.  
That was it. I pushed my way through Nick. ''Touch him one time,and I swear to God-..'' Nicks jaw clenched. ''Miley.'' Immediately,I calmed down at the sound of his voice. He pulled me over to the side,his eyes on Courtney the whole time. ''Why is she here? What does she even want?''  
I needed answers. ''I don't know Mi,you just need to calm down.'' As soon as I was starting to relax, Courtney had to walk back over to us.''Look I don't really know you,and obviously you know Nick so we should probably handle this situation seriously,and maturely.'' I tried,talking to her. And the only thing I felt was a burn on my right cheek,and it finally sunk in that she had slap me. Hard. ''Come on _Mi_,lets handle this maturely. Just like you wanted.'' Courtney's,annoying voice rang in my ears. As I felt the tears stinging back in my eyes. Remembering it wasn't just me and Courtney, I looked back to see Nick breathing heavy. _Walk away._ I did what I was told and walked away,thinking Nick would follow behind me. I turned around just in time to see Nick aiming his fist at Courtney's face. Crap.  
I quickly,using all the strength in me held him back. He was hot. And I meant this temperature wise. I instantly remembered his diabetes. This is why he was acting like this. He never got mad like this,and I was not going to let this be a Chris Brown fight.

Once again,we walked away from Courtney. ''Nick chill okay,your supposed to be the calm one and I'm supposed to be the one throwing the first punches.'' I said trying to lighten the mood. It didn't look like it worked. I had absolutely no idea what to do now. So I called Kevin.  
I told him to come pick us up. Meanwhile,I had know idea what to say or do about Courtney. And Nick claimed he just wanted to talk to her,  
so I let him. I watched,as they argued back and forth. So many questions were running through my mind like, _what is Courtney's problem with me? I mean when she did the Hoedown Throwdown with me,we didn't really talk too much but she was nice I guess. It's like I did,or said something to her_. I heard a car beep,and I turned around to see Kevin walking towards me. ''Miles what happened to your face?''  
He asked,while lightly touching the red mark on my cheek. I winced slightly. ''We'll talk about it later.'' I said,and we both walked towards Nick and Courtney. ''What the hell are you doing here?'' Kevin asked,coldly. There it was again,the way they were acting around her like she was the devil. ''Kevin,I just came to meet Miley.'' Her eyes flickered back to me. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. On timing,a bunch of security guards,including Big Rob came and escorted Courtney out of the parking lot. Kevin drove us back to there LA house that was two minutes away from mine. Nick got out of the car and went straight to his room. I sighed as I pressed the unlock button. Kevin quickly pressed the lock button,and turned to face me. ''What happened tonight?'' We sat in the car as I told him what happened beginning to end.  
''So are you going to tell me what's going on?'' I asked,and I knew he knew what I was talking about. ''Your gonna have to let Nick tell you.'' Typical Kevin. Maybe Joe could tell me-..''Don't even think about it Miley.'' He said,as we both stepped out the car. ''Just wait, Nick will tell you the whole story. When he's ready.'' I sat down on the couch,as he sat across from me. ''Is it bad?'' I couldn't help but ask.  
He didn't answer,he just stood up before he called out. ''Joe called your mom,you can stay the night.'' Ugh. Why was life so freakin' complicated?

--

''Mi?'' I grabbed the closest thing to me and threw it at the thing that was violently shaking me. ''Holy crap Miley.'' I finally opened my eyes a bit,to see Nick staring at me with a red mark shaped like a spoon on his forehead. In case you didn't realize by now,the closest thing that I grabbed happened to be a metal spoon. _Just lovely_. ''I'm sorry.'' I said,that's what he gets for waking me up. ''Come on Mi,  
I got a spoon thrown at me head. The least you could do is wake up.'' I groaned as I sat up,my eyes immediatley looking for the clock.  
4:30. What the hell. ''Why are waking me so early. Are you mad!?'' I leaned back and shut my eyes. ''Please Miley,I have something to show you.'' I couldn't resist,he sounded so desperate. '' Let me get dressed.'' I said sitting up. ''Don't bother.'' He murmured while taking my hand and leading me out the door. It was still dark. ''Where are we going?'' I asked too tired to keep my eyes open. Good thing he was dragging me. ''Open your eyes Mi.'' I did as I was told,and saw an old tree house. It had a gigantic hole in it where you could sit and watch the stars. ''You remember this?'' I asked,surprised. ''How could I not?'' He replied. When we were 13 we would always sneak out on Saturdays just to come here at 5:00 am to watch the sunset. ''Are you coming?'' He asked while walking towards the ladder that led you inside the house. ''Um,I don't think we can fit in there.'' I replied while climbing up behind him. He just chuckled,and before I knew it we were looking at the stars in the dark blue sky. Laying there,waiting for the sun to come up. ''Are you going to tell me what happened with Courtney?'' He groaned. ''Miley,I promise I'll tell you but can we not talk about it today?'' I sighed. ''Then when will we Nick?'' I asked,getting frustrated. ''Soon,but for now can we just forget about everything? Today can we just _stop the world_?'' He asked,as he played with my tangled hair. We sat up as we saw the sun come up. It was orange and red. So beautiful. ''Fine,just today.'' I said,as we layed back down and watched the hot fiery sun blaze on our cheeks. These simple things were the memories I lived for. The memories I would die for. I never got enough of them,what with acting,and singing,and that tour I have in a few days. It was nice to just stop the world for just a few minutes,even if it wasn't forever. And to be honest,there was no one I'd rather stop it with.

_We can't stop the world but theres so much more that we can do.  
You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you._

a/n: I actually kinda like this chapter. Hope you guys liked it too,and I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas :)  
Thanks so much for the gifts,I loved them ;).


	24. December 19th 2009: History's Repeating

**December **19th _2009_**,**Kevin and Danielle

_Miley_

Everything was planned out. I would go to Kevin's wedding,and rush back to London to perform. I told Kevin,and the **Gray** family that I wouldn't be able to make it. But I really wanted it to be a surprise. Right now I was on my way to Long Island,it was a good two-hour plane ride and the wedding started at three. I obviously wouldn't make the beginning of the wedding,but I would make the end and stay a bit for the reception. Nick asked me to be his date,you know as friends,I turned him down of course. I couldn't  
wait to see his face,when I walked in.

_Nick_

I couldn't help but be a little depressed today. Today was the day Miley and I broke up. Everyone and there mother knew that,and when Kevin asked me if I would mind him and Dani getting married today,of course I said I wouldn't mind. I was a little happy Miley wasn't here right now. I don't think she would be to thrilled about who I brought as my date.

_Demi_

I sat with Maya,_Courtney_,and some of Danielle's friends as we waited for the ceremony to start. This place was huge. Anyone could get lost. The theme Danielle picked was blue for girls,and black for guys. I was wearing a long dark blue dress with a black cardigan,and dark makeup. Danielle looked stunning walking down the aisle,and Kevin was tearing up a bit. We all stood as Danielle walked on the flower petals,and sat back down as the pastor began speaking.

_Miley_

I was trying to get this freakin' dress on in the back of a limo. Thank God the windows were tinted. Finally,I got it on. I was wearing a short light blue dress,kinda like Alice In Wonderland,Louie Vutons,and I used very light makeup. The limo pulled up at this huge castle. I stepped out in twelve inches of snow. These weren't the right kind of shoes at all.

I showed the security my invitation,as I walked inside the church as quietly as I could manage. Everyone was seated,and I could tell Dani,and Kev were already pronounced husband and wife.

Suddenly,everyone stood up and started walking out of where I just entered. I looked for Nick,but accidentally ran into Joe. ''Hey.'' I said,smiling. His face looked panicked. ''Miles,hey,wha-.. what are you doing here?'' He asked,looking around as if he was looking for something. ''Well,um, I wanted to surprise everyone.'' I mumbled,feeling like he didn't want me here. ''Yeah,cool um let's go outside.'' He put his hand around my waist and led me to the doors. But not before I spotted Demi. ''Demi!'' I half-yelled. She immediatly looked at me,and smiled.

I walked towards her,but stopped when I saw Courtney and Nick. Nick's arm around _her _waist. Demi followed my stare,and started walking towards me. Nicks eyes met mine,and I turned around,and ran -- well walked quickly,as I said before these were not the best shoes to wear in 12 inches of snow. I pushed past Joe,and all of the guests,and accidentally bumped into Kevin. I started to talk really fast, ''Hey Kevin,I decided to surprise you and come,sorry but I can't stay. I wanted to wish you and Danielle the best; don't let her go Kev.'' I gave him a quick hug,and ran for my limo that was still parked by the castle. It was freezing. I heard at least four different people calling my name.  
I didn't care though. I buckled my seat belt,and stared out the window to see Demi,Nick,Joe,and Kevin watching the limo drive away.

It seems that history is repeating itself.  
I knew I couldn't just fly back to LA and cry all day. People were counting on me,fans were waiting for me,and once again my heart that was somewhat healed; started to slowly break as the never ending tears began to fall. **D**_e_ce**_m_**b_**e**_r _1_**9**t_**h**_,will always be **the worst day of my life**,_some things just don't change._

_

* * *

_

_I want someone to love me,for who I am I want someone to love me,is that so bad?  
I want to breakout the madness but its all I have;  
I want someone to love me for who I am._

_Shaking it off,shaking off all of the pain.  
Breaking my heart,breaking my heart once again._

* * *

a/n: So this is the last chapter...well not really there will be ONE more,so I'll put 'the end' on the end of that one.

I'm kinda glad the ending didn't end in Niley,because on December 19th they were obviously fighting,and just because they're friends doesn't mean they won't be together; so keep on believing :) .

**GOOD NEWS-**There will be an epilogue,and a sequal (jumps happily :D) So review if your excited for that.

The epilogue will have some niley fluff :)

Yay,haha

Tell me what you think your reviews.  
And the epilogue should be out soon,hope you guys liked this story and enjoyed all the chapters.

xo,Amanda :)

_Review if you liked this story._


	25. Epilogue: New Years Eve

**Epilogue:** _New Years Eve_

_I was never the one to patiently pick up broken fragments and glue them together again,  
and tell myself that the mended whole was as good as new.  
What is broken is broken --- and I'd rather remember it as it was at its best,  
than to mend it and see the broken places forever._

* * *

**Mileys POV**

_8:03 a.m_

I couldn't stop but think about what happened at Kevin's wedding. Unlike last time, Nick actually _tried_to get in touch with me. He called ,texted,emailed,and of course I ignored them all. I forgave him awhile ago,but I just didn't want to have to face him. Not now, not ever.  
To be dead honest,I was scared. Scared of falling for him again. Breaking down,and taking him back,forgetting Liam. I couldn't let that happened. What me and Nick had was in the past,it should mean nothing to me now but it was the exact opposite. It meant _everything_ and,it was so annoying. I couldn't move on. I mean I wanted to be his friend but I knew everyone knew he wanted more than that. I stuffed my items in a very large suitcase,packing to fly to Australia to spend New Years with Liam and his family. _Knock knock._  
Ugh, I ran my fingers through my hair,annoyed. I stepped over all the crap on the floor and made my way to the apartment door,only to be faced with the person I was trying to avoid the most. Before I could even open the door all the way,Nick slid through the crack that I slightly opened.

''Miley,I'm sorry,about everything. I didn't mean to make you upset about Courtney I just-..'' He took a breath before he continued.

''Were just friends Mi.'' I wanted to roll my eyes,I didn't really care for an explanation. But thought better of it. Ha,it was kinda funny that he actually thought I cared whether or not they were together.

I nodded,and began to talk. ''It doesn't matter,I'm over it. But Nick,I'm dating Liam,**not you**. You don't need to apologize for taking a girl to Kevin's wedding.  
'' I stretched certain words to make my point clear.

''Miley,I know your with Liam. I respect that,I respect you. But you can't deny this attraction we feel. Or I feel at least.'' He looked down,disappointed.

''Nick,its not your fault. I swear,you couldn't have loved me anymore than you already did. But I also want you to move on.'' I looked down,  
knowing looking at him would make this harder. But I knew he would find someone else,other than me,someone who didn't always make him want to cry.

''So what,you don't even want to be friends anymore?'' He asked,and I could tell he was frustrated.

''I don't know,Nick. I want us to be friends,but we both know its not working.''

''Miley,if you don't have the same feelings,then you should tell me now,and stop leading me on.'' That hit a nerve.

''How the heck am I leading you on!? I'm freaking dating someone! And you know what Nick your right. I don't have the same feelings.  
But I do want to be friends.'' I added as an afterthought.

''You can't have it both ways Miley.'' He said,calmly.

''Why not? Why isn't being my friend not enough anymore? Isn't better to have my friendship than nothing at all!?''

Nick stepped closer to me,and I could feel his minty breath on my face.

''I want every part. I honestly wish I was Liam. I wish I could hold you,and kiss you,without being judged. I regret breaking up with you.''

''You regret us breaking up?'' I asked shocked.

''I regret hurting you,but I could _never regret what we had_.'' He whispered so low,but he was so close that I could hear.

''We can't work. Not together,not individually,not at all.'' I spoke quietly,and slowly.

''What are you talking about Miley? I-..'' I cut him off.

''Let me finish. It doesn't matter what happens Nick,but we can't keep doing this.I want to be your friend Nick. I rather you be happy with someone else,than waiting for someone who will never feel the same.I hope you find someone who will feel the same way you feel about them.'' I whispered.

''Me too.'' He mumbled,and all I heard was a door being shut.

My heart told me to go run after him,tell him I felt the same. My mind told me to let him go,and leave to Australia.

Guess which one I listened to.

--

**Nicks POV**

9:55 a.m

No matter how much I wanted to deny it,I still loved Miley. I couldn't stop. But it was New Years Eve,I wasn't supposed to be upset,and thinking about Miley. I dialed Courtney's number into my blackberry,and waited for her to pick up.

''Hello?'' She answered,her voice high and perky.

''Hey,'' I said.

''What's up Nick?''

I sighed and began to tell her everything that happened with Miley.

''Please tell me your not upset about this.'' She whispered,after a long period of just me talking.

''How could I not be ,I loved her.'' It hurt to use the past tense,especially since I knew I was lying.

''Nick,your my friend so I'm going to tell you straight up. Do you honestly think she _really _ever loved you?'' Courtney spat the words in my ears,and it wandered through my mind.

''Why would you even say that?'' I asked.

''Don't you get it Nick,she played you. So far she's winning,but you need to do something Nick. Don't let her beat you.''

''Why do you think that..'' I said,still unsure of what to believe.

''Look at the facts Nick,you broke her heart and dated Selena. She breaks yours and runs off with Liam. Its her turn,don't let her be in control,  
anywho I gotta go. Bye Nick.''

''Bye.''

I pressed the red end button and placed my phone on the desk in front of me. I thought about what Courtney said,and immediately took out my labtop. I quickly signed on to AOL,and looked for Miley's contact. I found it with no problem,and pressed compose.

It took me at least an hour and a half to write everything I needed to say.

* * *

**Mileys POV**

10:59 p.m

The clock was ticking down till midnight,and I was chatting and playing around with Liam and his family. My mind completely off what happened earlier with Nick until my iphone beeped. I excused myself and checked it in private. _New email_ flashed across the screen. I pressed my finger against the word read. _Message to long_. Curious to what could be so long that I couldn't read it on my cell phone,I took out my Mac laptop and checked my email. It was from Nick. I clicked on the message with my mouse.

_Miley,_

_It's getting really hard to believe I was ever on your mind. You played the game,and called the shots,you got what you WANT. I thought I should let you know that you never did care enough about me anyways. So maybe it will be best for both of us if we were nothing to each other. You were right though we can't keep doing this. It's kinda funny though,thinking you could ever be on **my mind**.  
It took a lot for me to see,but now I know that you were lying. I'm done though, I played your games for long enough, I took all the shots.  
But the hilarious thing is in the end you _still_lost. You and me wasn't destiny,from the start wasn't meant to be. Nothing was ever good enough,I tried to be the one you could lean on or trust. A friend in other words,but the games have all been played Miley. And there's nothing left to say. Don't call me because you know I'll be moving on.  
Just like you wanted. I didn't write this to hurt you,but now I can't help myself. I'm going my own way Miley. You were always right,I'll find someone._

I stared at the screen for a second before I muttered, ''Bullshit.'' Realizing I was still in a room with Liam and his sister. They both looked at me strangely,but ignored my sudden outburst. ''Miley,do you want to go to this Australian festival..?'' I nodded,not really paying attention to who was talking to me. ''Give me a sec to get ready.'' I replied to the email,and went to get dressed. Liam,his sister,and I all left to attend the festival.

**Nicks POV**

11:58 p.m

I waited,and somewhat hoped for Miley to answer back to my email,although I would never admit it. By this time,I already flew back to LA and was home with my parents,Joe,Kevin,Frankie,and Dani. I checked my email one last time to see I had a new one._ Finally_ I thought,and eagerly clicked on it.

_Dear Nick,_

_Everything you said was true,except you not being on my mind. Trust me,Nick your always on my mind whether I like to admit or not. You were my first true love,so maybe you can understand on how I can never forget you. You'll always be special to me,no matter what happens.  
The memories we shared are things I'll remember for eternity. I can't lie and tell you I wasn't playing games because I'm not so sure myself,  
what I was doing. But what I do know is,I want you to be happy. I want you to move on. I can't say that were not meant to be,or destiny. I guess we'll find out soon enough. Until then, I wanted to show you a quote I read today;_

I suddenly heard my family counting down to the New Year,oblivious to the fact I was on the computer.

10,9,7,6,5,

I tried to tune them out,not really caring if the ball would drop in a matter of seconds.

_True love is not how you forgive,but how you forget,not what you see but what you feel,not how you listen but how you understand,  
and not how you let go but how you hold on._

3,2,1

The room was filled with cheers and laughter,I intently read the last sentence of the email

**_I'm holding on,Nick._**

**TH****E END**

_For now._

* * *

a/n: Well there you have it. It is finally finished :D This is the longest chapter I've ever written for a story.

So the epilogue didn't go how I planned it to go at all,then again my writing never goes how I plan it too :/

Oh well,so this isn't exactly the niley fluff that I promised,but at least I included some niley moments whether they were bad or good :)

Anyways,I'm not going to tell you what to expect in the sequel because I don't really know myself. But there definitely will be one.

I hope I didn't disappoint you guys,but if I did, I will gladly rewrite the epilogue and give you a cute niley ending. If you guys want.

I'll be posting my thank you's/statistics in like 30 minutes.

xoxo,Amanda


	26. Thank You's

I wanted to take the time and thank everyone for reviewing,I know I don't thank you guys enough but I truly,and honestly appreciate it.

This story was so much fun to write,and I feel like throughout writing this story,I have become a better writer.

For one thing, I learned to actually PROOFREAD my chapters, thanks jenny :)

I hope this story was okay,it was my first one so hopefully it wasn't terrible..

As for the sequel,I have no information about that. Since this is a story based on real events,I actually need events to occur in order for me to write them in the characters point of view. Lets hope they'll be niley news this year :)

In the meantime,I will be working on other projects. So hopefully you guys check those out.

* * *

**Now for the thank you's to special people whose reviews made me smile :)**

_cyrusnjonas-- thanks for being my very first review,and making me want to continue this story._

_niley16-- thank you for continually reviewing,and giving me inspiring feedback_

_GoddessOfLove321-- Haha! Your review made me laugh. Your seriously 20 years old!? And your reading my niley story? That's pretty cool._

_NileyIsTheEqualOfTrueLove-- I miss your reviews,they were the best dude. I'm so glad you read this story :)_

_RachelxLouisex-- You've been reviewing ever since you started reading,thanks so much for the sweet reviews :)_

_Team M-- Thanks so much for reviewing. Yours was one of my top 10 favorites,because I adore your stories and I literally screamed when you reviewed :)_

* * *

**Favorite Reviews**

_OK seriously i have to say that THIS IS THE BEST STORY EVER AH I LOVE IT PLZ PLZ PLZ HURRY WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER I'M HOOKED TO THIS STORY SO MUCH! and i'm 20yrs old u r very good if u need a beta or anything let me know again very good story!_

_Wow. This is unbelievable. Amazing and the storyline is soo interesting. I love every since chapter and the words blend into the story perfectly. Can't wait to read the next chapter:) If you don't, i'll stalk you!  
lol, just kidding:p Anyway, update soon. I am luvvin it!_

_Unbelievable. Amazing. Incredible. I was crying and so happy at the same time when i read this. Amazing. You need to update ASAP:)_

_Literally the BEST story on here_

_that was the best ending ive ever read on here. seriously. like, without the epilogue i mean. really, that was super duper good =)  
woah. lol thats all i can say right now. amazing job :)_

If I didn't include you,don't be upset I probably loved yours too, I just forgot to put it up :)

* * *

**Recommended authors**

You guys can completely trust me on this one; these stories on fan fiction are absolutely the best authors you will EVER see..

_Team M- Read all of her stories,I swear they're all amazing. Not ONE of them is bad._

_ColourMyWorld- If you haven't already check out her story Impressions, Abandoned-.. You know what just read all of them._

_iluvjb4ever123- She won best new author for the NJK awards and rightfully deserved it :) So you must read her stories,my favorite would have to be Heavily Broken._

* * *

**Recommended Stories**

_The Perfect Boyfriend_

_Impressions_

_We Meet Again_

_Sometimes Life Happens_

_Rumors_

_Don't Close The Book_

_Mixed Up Love_

_Almost Perfect_

_You So Don't Deserve Me_

_Abandoned_

_&_

_Mixing Business With Pleasure_

Check them all out if you have time,then PM and tell me what you think about them.

* * *

**Statistics// Facts about D e c e m b e r19th**

**26 Chapters total**

**Reviews: 139 and counting**

**Rating Teenager**

**29,227 words**

**Published 9-15-09**

**Finished 1-8-10**

**Status: Complete**

**Summary:I could fill a thousand pages telling you how I felt and still you would not understand. So now I leave you without a sound except my heart shattering as it hits the ground. Based off REAL EVENTS -- LEGAL**

Follow me on Twitter. com /these4wallsxxxx Please and Thanks :)

_Once again,thank you all for the reviews, I loved and enjoyed them all :)_


	27. Sequel is out now!

The Sequel to D e c e m b e r 19th is out now! & I just posted the trailer :D

GO GO GO ! R&R :)

xoxo, Amanda


End file.
